


Professor Black

by Dlxm950



Series: Hermione Granger Black and the Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Past, Dark Wizard Hermione Granger, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, F/F, F/M, Gen, I know theses tags are dark but It really is just the cannon story with one change, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Teacher Hermione Granger, Torture, With One Difference, mostly cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Harry was ready for his fourth year to be normal, as far as magic could be normal. But when dark wizards attack the Quidditch World Cup he's thrown once again into a conflict he is barely aware of. It only gets worse when a new professor with a dark past becomes the new DADA professor.What's the story behind Hermione Granger Black.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione Granger Black and the Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738960
Comments: 43
Kudos: 155





	1. The New Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, the books or the film. 
> 
> This story will mostly follow the cannon onward through the goblet of fire. With just one small difference...

_ Harry had never been one to have a restful night's sleep. A by-product of the living nightmare that was his life. Born from the loss of his parents and fueled by the continued attempts against his life. _

_ But this one felt different. _

_ As his dream formed he found himself not within his own body. This one felt...older. He could feel his weakened joints and creaking bones as he bent to light his oven. After a few strikes of the match, it caught. He spent a few moments cooking his supper when he saw it, out of the corner of his eyes, a light in the large house opposite his own. It was at this point that Harry realized that he wasn’t really in control of his body. As he suddenly begins to speak without wanting to. _

_ “Bloody kids.” He growls out before putting on his boots and walking towards the light. _

_ When he reaches the house he hesitates for a moment before pushing the door open. The inside is pitch black, the kind of darkness that persists even in the presence of light. After a moment he slowly begins to walk up the stairs, he hears whispers and hushed voices coming from upstairs. Once up he walks down the narrow hallway towards the only intact door. He waits outside the room as the muffled conversation bleeds through.  _

_ “-oh no no no my Lord Voldemort. I only meant...perhaps if we were to do it without the boy…” A man said, and with a start, Harry recognized it as Wormtail. Unfortunately to spite every fibre of his being pushing him to burst through and throttle the man his feet stayed planted where they were. _

_ “ _ _ NO! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him and it WILL be done exactly as I say.” HIS voice responded with a shout. Breathy and wispy but still echoing with dark power. _

_ “I will not disappoint you, my lord.” A woman responded. Her voice was light, young, but fearful. He could practically feel her trembling from her voice alone. It was obvious that she was terrified of the Dark Wizard. _

_ “Good. First, gather old comrades. Send them a sign.” Voldemort ordered. _

_ Harry shivered as he felt something slide against his foot followed by a light hissing. When he looked down it was just in time to see a large snake finish slithering beneath the door. The moment it entered the conversation stopped. Another series of hisses seeped through the door before Voldemort spoke once more. _

_ “Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door.”  _

_ After a few moments, the door swing opens to reveal Wormtail. He stares at Harry, or rather the old man he’s looking through. He can feel the terror in the old man, the shaking of his bones and tremor travelling up his spine. _

_ “Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting.” _

_ Wormtail does so and just as the Dark Lord and his companions enter Harry’s view a blast of magic flies through the doorway- _

When he wakes it’s with a start and to the sight of Ginnie leaning over him shouting his name. He’s covered in sweat and shaking as he reaches to grab his glasses off the side table.

“Are you alright?” She asks him concerned. 

“Ginny. Bad dream. When did you get here?” He asked once his glasses were on his face. 

“I live here.” She responded with a small giggle. “You?”

“Last night.”

She gives him a small smile before moving over to Ron’s bed and roughly shaking his shoulder. “Wake up. Wake up Ron!” 

He wakes up with a muttered, “bloody hell”, as he stares at his sister.

“Really. Get dressed, and don’t go back to sleep. Come on Ron! Mother says breakfast is ready.”

With that Ginny makes her exit leaving the two boys to look at each other before launching into a race for the shower. 

Later that morning they found themselves being led out into the grasslands by Ron's father. The combination of fog and cold was making the trek downright atrocious. His shoes and socks were soaked, his jacket wasn’t anywhere heavy enough to block the cold, and he was frankly getting tired. Eventually, he spoke up.

“Where are we actually going.” He asked Ron.

“Don’t know,” Ron replied. “Hey dad! Where are we going?” He asked his father.

“Haven’t the foggiest, keep up!” Arthur responded joyfully.

Eventually, they came across another group of people standing atop a hill. One man wearing a deep green coat with a rather large bag on his back called out to Ron’s father as they approached. “Arthur! It’s about time son.”

“Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Arthur responded.

“Yes sir.” Cedric answered.

“Merlin's beard,” Amos exclaimed as he caught sight of Harry. “You must be Harry Potter.”

“Yes sir.” Harry responded.

“Great great pleasure,” Amos told him as they shook hands.

“Pleasure to meet you too sir,” Harry told him as they began to walk up the hill to the others. 

When they got there Arthur called out to them. “That’s it sir, just over there.” 

“Shall we? Don’t want to be late.” Amos responded as they walked over to what seemed to be just some random boot.

“Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?” Harry asked. 

“That isn’t just some manky boot mate,” Fred told him as he came upon Harry’s right. “It’s a portkey,” George finished as he stepped up to Harry’s left. They left him there to put their hands on it like everyone else, leaving Harry very confused.

“Time to go. Ready?” Amos asked the group.

“What’s a ‘portkey’?” Harry asked, getting no response.

“After 3. One...Two…” Amos called out.

“Harry!” Arthur called out and, sensing the urgency in his voice, ignored his reservations and ran up the hill just managing to get his hand on the boot as Amos called out, “Three!”

Suddenly there was a flash of white and they were flying. Everyone let out a cheer as they did so. After a few moments, Arthur called out, “Let go, Kids!”

“What?” Harry called back having believed he hadn't heard right.

“Let! Go!” Arthur yelled out once more.

All the children stared for a moment before doing exactly that. Landing on the ground with a crash. Beside them, Arthur, Amos, and Cedric came down more gently. Arthur clearly couldn’t help himself because he commented, “I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?”

A few feet away Cedric stepped forward and helped Harry to his feet. “Thanks.”

Once everyone is standing they can see that they are no longer in the damp forest but a much more mild field. Tents are set up for miles and large groups of people drink and dance in celebration. 

“Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch world cup!” Arthur announced proudly before marching onward. 

Everyone else was quick to follow. Harry for his part was amazed by all the bright colours and interesting people. He saw dances and cultures that he had only ever read about. Music roared in his ear as he saw people on brooms fly overhead. Eventually, they stopped, Amos, grabbing Arthur’s hand and offering a smile.

“Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the next match.” 

Arthur nodes and shakes Amos' hand once more before the two men separate. Just as Amos and Cedric get a few meters away Harry calls out to the other boy telling him “See ya later Cedric.”

After a few more minutes of walking the remaining group find themselves in front of a small white tent that looks incapable of holding three of them comfortably, let alone six. Yet, after a soft muttering of “home sweet home” all of the Weasley’s walk-in. Harry stares at it for a moment confused before hesitantly parting the curtain and staring in amazement. 

The tent is easily a hundred times bigger on the inside than the outside. It’s fully furnished and insulated. The smell of food wafts into his nose followed by the sounds of laughter and joy. 

“Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack. Ron get out of the kitchen we’re all hungry.” Arthur ordered.

Fred and George were seated at the table with their feet resting upon it and hearing their fathers order to their younger brother chimed in together, “Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron.”. This, unfortunately, brought their fathers attention upon them where he quickly called out, “Feet off the table”. “Feet of the table.” The twins responded with false innocence before putting their feet back up the moment he looked away.

Still standing at the entrance Harry couldn’t help but say, “I love magic.” With a bright smile on his face.

A few hours later after everyone had settled they made their way towards the absolutely massive stadium atop the hill. It was bright white and clearly only possible with magic. It stood nearly four kilometres tall. Which meant a rather unfortunate climb for them to reach their seats.

“Blimey dad, how far up ARE we?” Ron complained.

Just passing below them Draco and his father, Lucious, overheard him and so mockingly called up. “Well put it this way, if it rains...you’ll be the first to know,” Lucious said. “Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself,” Draco added on top as a brag only to receive a cane to the gut courtesy of his father. “Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can.” Lucious told them menacingly.

Attempting to lead them away from the growing confrontation he started to lead his family away while saying, “Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for”.

The group was finally egged on by the announcement that the teams were arriving. 

“Come on,” George called to the group. “It’s the Irish,” Fred answered.

They all rushed up the remaining stairs, just making it to their seats as five green and white figures flew above them leaving a coloured green trail behind them. They flew high into the sky before casting a spell that formed into a large dancing leprechaun that began to dance and sing much to the crowds' amusement. The stadium was roaring with joy and living with energy just in time for the next team to arrive.

“Here come the Bulgarians!” George cried. 

This time it was five red flyers flying around the stadium before one of them, a rather large brutish gentleman, performed a trick on his broom for the crowd. One of the screens zoomed in on him. At which point the whole stadium began to chant ‘Krum, Krum, Krum’. It wasn’t long before most of the Weasleys joined in.

After a moment the Minister of Magic’s voice came over the airwaves. “Good evening! As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!”

* * *

“There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist.” Ron said dreamily. 

All the young Weasleys plus Harry were in the tent after the game. Full of energy and excitement from the Quidditch match they danced and laughed around the room. 

In response to his comments about Krum, the twins start mocking him muttering ‘Krum’ softly like lovesick school girls. At which point everyone else dogpiled on.

“Think you’re in love Ron?” Ginny teased as she passed behind him.

“Victor I love you! Victor I do!” The twins started singing and after a moment Harry joined in.

“When we’re apart my heart beats only for youuuu!” They all sang aloud. But before they could get much further large explosions and shrieking started to bleed through the entrance.

“Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on.” Fred commented with a smirk at the exact same time Arthur burst through the entrance. His clothing was slightly burnt and he had his wand out. He looked practically manic. “Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now.”

He quickly led them all outside where they were greeted by absolute chaos. Fires were burning everywhere. People were screaming and crying out as wizards and witches fought each other. 

“Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility.”

As they all moved to escape Harry caught sight of a group of people in hoods carrying flaming torches and chanting ominously. He looks back to the group who are getting further and further away before making a split-second decision and chasing after the strange people. He barely gets a few meters before finding himself tossed to the ground by a group of panicking spectators. He tries to get up but before he can someone's shoe meets his face and the world goes dark.

A while later he finally wakes. When he rises to his feet he notices that some time must have passed. The fires have all gone out, leaving nothing but hot embers and ash, a grey world covered in overcast. No people are around either. Just an empty field of broken tents and charred remnants.

No not completely empty.

A few feet away a woman is standing in a large cleared area. She shuffles through the rubble almost mournfully. He can’t see her face but by the way, she picks up a broken picture frame from the ground and cleans it before gently putting it back down he could almost believe she was just an innocent bystander.

That is until she points her wand up into the sky revealing the dark mark on her arm and casting some kind of spell. It shoots up in a solid green bolt that echoes with a strange thunder. After a few moments, a large snake forms out of the clouds attached to a large skull. It slithers through the sky before seemingly locking onto him and hissing once more. 

Rather than wait for the woman to see him he decided to make a run for it. Scrambling away as fast as possible. He ran like he had dementors on his tail until he heard the faint shouting of his friends. He followed their cries through the rubble and ruin until he suddenly found himself in their embrace.

“Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you.” Ron told him worriedly as Ginny pulled him into a tight hug.

“What is THAT?” Harry demanded as he pointed up at the sky. His friends looked up with just as much terror and confusion as him as they watched it slide around the clouds. After a few moments, he reached his hand up as his scar flared in agony. Only pausing when a distraction presented itself; spells suddenly flying over their heads. Blasting against the rubble behind them as they ducked and tried to avoid getting hit. Eventually, the spells stopped as Arthur's voice echoed over top.

“Stop! That’s my son.” He cried out worriedly.

The group of wizards and witches approached quickly. Arthur, however, was alone in his concern for their well being. “Ron, Ginny, Harry are you alright?” He demanded as he pulled them each into a tight hug. The moment was interrupted though when Barty Crouch, an older man thin in stature and balding, ripped Harry from Arthur’s arms and pushed him against a wall.

“Which of you conjured this?” He demanded angrily, bordering on manic.

“You can’t possibly…” Arthur started before he was interrupted by Crouch.

“Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!”

“Crime?” Harry asked.

“Barty, they’re just kids.” Arthur pleaded.

“What crime?” Harry asked again, his voice tinged with fear and worry.

“Harry it’s HIS mark.” Ginny told him as she pulled him aside to look at the floating symbol.

That’s when it all started to come together. “Those people tonight, in the masks...they're his too aren't they? They're his followers.” Harry said in realization. 

“Follow me.” Crouch demanded.

“There was a woman. Before. There.” He said pointing at the clearing he had looked upon before.

“All of you, this way.” Crouch said as he led the other wizards and witches into the clearing.

“Harry, who?” Arthur asked.

“I dunno, I didn’t see her face.” He responded. 

He was lost in that moment. Confused and scared with no answers to quell it. That feeling carried with him, all the way through the rest of the summer and even as he sat on the train to Hogwarts. 

“Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?” The Trolleycart lady asked as she moved through the train car.

Harry was pulled from his dark thoughts by her voice. Turning to their section door as she paused in front of it.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” She asked the three of them.

Ron and Harry stood and moved closer. Ron pulled some coins out as he asked for a packet of drewballs and a licorice wand. Only to realize that he didn’t have enough money for both as he pulled the coins from his pocket.

“On second thought, just the drewballs.” He said despondently.

“It’s alright I’ll get it.” Harry offered. 

“...just the drewballs, thanks.” Ron reaffirmed after a moment.

As Ron moved to take his seat once more Harry met the eyes of one Cho Chang across the cart as she stepped up.

“Two pumpkin pasties please.” She asked the trolley lady sweetly before offering Harry a smile he returned in full.

The trolley lady gave Cho her pastries, which Cho thanked her for, before turning to Harry.

“Anything sweet for you dear?” She asked him.

“Oh no thank you I’m not hungry.” He responded before turning back into his cabin and taking his seat. Just in time for Ginny's latest rant at the ministry about the events at the tournaments. 

“This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or-?” She complained before being interrupted by Ron.

“Loads according to dad, that’s what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses.” 

Harry reaches his hand up to his scar at the mention of it. The mark burned slightly to the touch. Ginny noticed this and her face turned from anger to concern.

“It’s hurting again isn’t it, your scar.” She asked him softly.

“I’m fine.” He said waving it off.

“You know Serious will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream.” She told him.

After a few moments, he pulled out some parchment and began to write. Marking it to be sent to Serious Black when he was finished and giving it to an owl.

* * *

By the time they’d reached Hogwarts Harry had managed to move on from his dark thoughts. What with everything that had gone down at the quidditch tournament the nightmare had been shoved to the back of his mind.

This was made even easier though when everyone suddenly cried out and rushed past to get to a window. Confused as to what was going on Harry looked out the window and stared in amazement at what he saw. A large carriage was being pulled through the air by five winged horses. It swooped and dived elegantly past the train before approaching the ground for a landing.

“Clear the runway!” Hagrid shouted as he waved the carriage in.

“Well, there’s something you don’t see every day.” Harry says aloud as he catches a large ship burst through the waters of the lake and begins its approach to the dock. 

Once they had disembarked from the train Harry, Ron, and Ginny grabbed their things and made their way into the castle, Quickly putting their things away and rushing to the great hall. They take their seats across from another beside Fred, George, and Nevile. Cheering and shouting as the first-year Gryffindors are sorted and make their way to the table. Then once everyone has settled down some, Dumbledore stands from his chair. What’s left of the chatter quickly dies out as he clears his throat and begins his beginning of the year speech.

“Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen…” 

He’s forced to pause as Filch runs up the center aisle, his limp acting up causing him to sway dangerously as he tries to reach the headmaster. He whispers something to the headmaster before they share a quick word. After a few moments, Filch runs back down the aisle, and Dumbledore continues his speech.

“So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later.” He tells them with a grave tone before it lightens up and spreads his arms. “For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime.”

The moment he finishes the grand doors swing open to reveal a group of young women dressed in full pastel blue dresses. They dance their way up the aisle, entrancing and charming many of the male students in the room. Ron releases a “bloody hell” as they pass him. They continue forward before releasing a large amount of magically summoned butterflies, crossing each other, and standing at attention as their headmistress walks down. She’s easily a few feet taller than Hagrid, encroaching on nearly 9 feet tall, and dressed in a fine fur coat over a nice silver dress.

As Dumbledore steps down from his podium to meet her halfway and take her arm, one of the other Gryffindors behind Ron comments “Blimey, that's one big woman”. 

When the headmistress reaches the front the girls drop into a bow and the room explodes into applause. Enthusiastic cheers and catcalls come from many of the boys, Harry and Ron offering a standing ovation, as the girls offer a far more tame and unimpressed clapping, Ginny going so far as to remain seated and still. When they reach the podium Dumbledore takes Madame Maxime’s hand and kisses the back of it before rushing back up to the raised platform and throwing out his arms in a dramatic fashion.

“And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff.”

The doors swing open once more to reveal a group of boys in dark brown uniforms. As they step in they bang wooden staff’s against the ground causing large golden sparks to fly out. They swing them in front of themselves causing magical golden blurs to appear as they spin before slamming them down for more sparks. They continue this pattern for a few moments before a small group of the boys rush forward and dive into a series of flips to reach the front as the other boys follow. The Hogwarts students watch in amazement before turning back to the doorway where one boy and High master Igor Karkaroff. 

The young man is dressed in a special fur hat while Karkaroff is dressed in a heavy white fur coat with black fur lining and a similar hat to the boy in front of him. As the boy passes the students they begin to murmur among themselves. 

“Blimey, it’s him, Victor Krum!” Ron says in amazement. 

When they reach the front two of the Durmstrang boys breathe out fire that swirls around them to form a phoenix in front of Dumbledore before it extinguishes itself. The two men quickly embrace while fondly muttering the other's name.

It takes a while but eventually the room settles back down. Everyone excitedly converses as they return to their food but before the room can get too far out of control Dumbledore gets everyone’s attention once more. 

“Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.” He begins as he runs his hand along the tall golden container that has been brought in after the students. 

“Wicked,” Fred mutters beside Ginny. 

“For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch.” He finishes as he waves forward Mister Crouch. Just as the minister reaches the podium a large crack of thunder runs through the room. The magical roof turns dark and stormy as rain begins to fall.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a woman suddenly steps out into the room. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail with dull brown eyes. What stood out the most however was the long scar that ran down her face, carving from just beneath her right eye, widening out across her nose, and ending narrowly atop the left corner of her top lip. She throws her wand up casting a bolt of magic into the clouds causing them to calm. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron says, “that’s Hermione Black.”

“Hermione Black? The former head of the Aura department.” Ginny asked.

“She was the youngest Aura in history. Married to the dark lords Lieutenant, half the death eaters are free thanks to her. She was made insane by her wife, supposed to be locked in Saint Mungo's last I heard.” 

She steps out into the room and walks towards the teacher's table. She meets Harry’s eyes for a moment before turning back to the now standing McGonagall. She has a tremor in her, her hands shaking slightly as she extends them to shake Dumbledore's. 

“My dear, thank you for coming.” He tells her.

“You really should have someone look at that charm.” She responds before stepping away and into the arms of Professor McGonagall, who embraces her former student like one would a daughter.

When she steps back Mcgonagall coughs awkwardly and motions towards her own face. Hermione blinks a few times before her cheeks flare red. She desperately filters through her light blue jacket before pulling out a small silver flask. She quickly unscrews the cap before taking a large swig of whatever’s inside. She releases a small sigh of content before a shimmer crosses her face, the scar glowing slightly before it fades away leaving nothing but clean skin behind. 

“What do you think she was drinking?” One of the Gryffindor students asks.

“I don’t know but I don’t think it’s pumpkin juice,” Harry responded.

“After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final.” Barty announced as he stepped forward. His words setting a mood across the room, the students becoming unsettled as some began to boo.

“That’s rubbish! You don’t know what you’re doing!” George called out, his voice echoing across the room.

Eventually as the room began to descend into chaos Dumbledore stepped out from behind the minister letting out a thunderous “Silence!” that quieted the crowd. When the room was completely silent he casts a spell on the large golden box beside him. Slowly the shell melted away eventually revealing a goblet that’s top-lit with a bright blue fire.

“The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun.” He announced loudly with no less an amount of excitement.

* * *

“Hermione Granger Black.” Miss Black said as she wrote it out on the chalkboard.

“Former head of the Ministry of Malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I’m here because Professor Dumbledore asked if I could come out of retirement to fill the position. Does anyone have any questions?” When no one put their hand up she continued. “When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a combination of theory and practise. So first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?”

“Three mam,” Ginny spoke up. 

“And there named such because?”

“Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will…”

“Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say theory is only as applicable if you have a visual. You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!” She called out as she grabbed something around her neck and whirled on the poor Gryffindor. 

“Aw no way, the scarface can see out the back of her head,” Pupil says.

Black threw her chalk at him in anger and was borderline fuming. She took a few deep breaths, clutching tightly the thing around her neck, before opening her eyes once more. Calmer and back in control.

“So, which curse shall we see first?  **Weasly!** ” She called out pointing at Ron.

“Yes…” He said hesitantly as he rose slowly from his desk.

“Give the class a curse.” She told him.

“Well, my dad did tell me about one...The imperious curse...” He muttered out.

“Ahhh yes, Arthur would know all about that. Gave the ministry and myself quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why.” Miss Black said as she reached for a jar containing a spider. “Hello, and I’m sorry.” She told it before picking it up with her wand. “Don’t worry. Completely harmless.” She told the class as many of the students looked unnerved. 

She slowly settled it down in front of one of the Gryffindors in the back. He squirmed in his seat for a moment before she lifted it up and dropped it on another student's head. “But if she bites...she’s lethal!” At that the student released a squeal and began swatting at her head.

Across the room Draco let out a bark of laughter. Miss Black scowled at him before moving the spider to land on Draco's face. The moment it landed his face turned to sheer terror as he cried for someone to remove it.

“Talented isn’t she? What shall I have her do next? Commit suicide out the window?” Miss Black said suddenly very seriously as she moved the spider to hang out the window causing the class to clam up. “Or perhaps drown herself.” She continued as she moved it to dance above a bucket of water on her desk.

“Scores of witches and wizards claimed during my time in office that they only did you-know-whose, and other dark wizards, bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the problem, how do we sort out the liars?” She told the class. She winced for a moment, rubbing at her face where the scar had been, before stopping and looking back out to the class. 

“Another...another...Come on come on.” She locked onto Neville after a moment pointing at him and saying. “Longbottom is it? Would you stand up please?” After a moment he stood trembling and stepped up to her desk. “Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology.”

“There’s the um...The cruciatus curse.” He said softly.

“You’re absolutely correct. Now come closer, come on. It’s particularly nasty. The torture curse.” She said before hissing the words out and pointing her wand at the spider. Immediately it started to suffer, hissing and crying and it squirmed and wriggled on the hardwood. 

Harry noted that just as Neville was wincing and trying to get his face as far away as possible Professor Black was having a similar problem. It was like she was stuck in a trance. A few tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes. A faint outline of her scar began to shimmer the longer the curse continued along with a strange set of marks on her neck. She was only pulled out of it when Ginny called out, “Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!”. 

Both Neville and Professor Black stumbled back at that. “Apologies.” She muttered before dismissing him back to his desk. Neville quickly returned to his seat as Professor black turned around and attempted to settle herself. When she turned back she briskly walked over to Ginny's desk and looked down at her. “Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Weasley.” When she shakes her head no the professor takes a deep breath before pointing her wand at the spider now resting on Ginny’s books and spitting out. “Avada Kedavra!”

A green bolt struck out from her wand like lightning, releasing a small boom and killing the spider where it stood.

“The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room.” She said as she turned around and walked towards Harry. Their eyes met for a few moments before she winced again. She held her hand up against her face for a few seconds before returning to the front of the class and taking a swig from her flask.

After that, the class was ended and Harry couldn’t have left sooner if he tried. Once they were outside however there was no escaping Ron’s enthusiasm. “Brilliant isn't she! Completely demented of course. Unnerving to be in the same room with, she's really BEEN there you know.” He said excitedly. 

Ginny, however, was not so impressed. “There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face.”

“What about hers?” He said softly.

When they descended the stairs they saw Neville staring out a window. He seemed...lost. Like...his body was there but his mind was lost. “Neville?” Ginny asked hesitantly. Before they could talk any further though Miss Black stepped past them and pated Neville on the shoulder. “Are you alright mister Longbottom?” After a moment he seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in. Turning to the professor he nodded his head slowly. “Come along, we’ll have a cup of tea. There’s something I wish to show you.” Miss Black instructed. She put a hand on his back and started to lead him back towards the classroom. 

They watched him go for a moment before slowly starting to make their way towards their other classes. More confused than ever about what this year would contain.


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the events leading up to the Tri-wizard Tournament continue to hold misfortune and impossible problems Harry gains a little more insight into the problems facing him this year. Little does he know though just how many dark secrets lurk behind every corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is chapter two. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one but I hope you all still enjoy.

The goblet room had quickly become a popular location for students. Watching people cry and cheer as their friends placed their names within the fire. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were watching between classes as various students from all three schools stepped forward. Cedric does so surrounded by cheering Hogwarts students, mostly Gryffindor but also a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, a few Slytherins even wish him luck as he steps up to the goblet. 

“Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen.” Ron breathed as he watched the crowds cheer on their picks.

“Yeah well rather you than me.” Harry responded, more than knowledgeable on the downside of fame, before returning to the book in his hand.

Unfortunately, before he could get back to reading his textbook the room exploded in cheers once more. Fred and George ran in waving a potions vile above their heads like it was some form of trophy. They were followed by a large group of other students who were chanting their names.

“Thank you thank you, well lads we’ve done it.” George announced to the room as he thrust the vile in the air once more.

“Cooked it up just this morning.” Fred told the room as he swiped the potion from his twins hand.

Unfortunately for them, Ginny wasn’t as easily impressed as the others, telling her brothers, “It’s not going to work”.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that Ginny?” Fred asked dubiously as he leaned over her head.

With a scoff, Ginny rose from her seated position and walked towards the goblet, stopping just in front of the magic blue ring around it. “You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself.” She told her brothers.

“So?” Fred responded not making the connection. 

“So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by one of your stupid prank potions, like that ageing potion.”

“That’s why it’s so brilliant.” George told her with a beaming smile. “Ready Fred?”

“Ready George?” 

They quickly interlocked their arms and downed the potion, giving it a brief moment to activate, before jumping over the line. When they aren’t immediately tossed back they high five as the crowd cheers. With their confidence high they toss their names into the fire, and that’s when it all goes wrong. The moment the parchment touches the flame the goblet roars into the air. Two large tongues of flame explode out before flying into the twins, knocking them out of the age line. The two boys land in a pile and cloud smoke, which once cleared, reveals the two of them with puffy white hair and large beards.

“You said…” George muttered as he stared wide-eyed at his brother. 

“You said…” Fred muttered as with the same look.

After a moment the two lunge at each other, rolling on the floor as they fight, much to the amusement of the crowd which eggs them on after forming a circle around them. The room quickly falls silent though as Victor Krum bursts through the door. He swiftly crosses the room and drops his name into the fire, shooting a flirtatious smile and wink to Ginny. The young Gryffindor blushing softly and returning a smile of her own.

A few days later though was when the excitement really reached its cap. Thursday night, the night the champions would be announced. The room was buzzing with energy as students from all three schools mingled and whispered. 

“Sit down please.” Dumbledore called out. Silencing the noise and waiting for everyone to reach their tables before continuing. “And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!” 

At the announcement the nervous energy in the room became palpable. Adding to the dramatic moment Dumbeldore cast his hand around the room, using his magic to dim the fires that lit the room until only the goblet's flame remained. Once ready he approached the goblet, running his hands gently upon as he moved to its other side. 

After a few moments, the fire flared red and spat out a charred piece of parchment. It fluttered in the air for a moment before Dumbledore snatched it out of the air. He pulled it close to read it properly before announcing to the room, “The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!” The moment his name came out Victor gave a fist pump as Durmstang roared in approval. He took in the congratulations from his fellow students for a moment before standing and making his way to the podium.

Once he had shaken Dumbledore's hand and stood before them all the fire turned red once more. So once again the elderly professor snatched the burnt parchment from the air and read it aloud. “The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!” The witches academy, while far tamer than Durmstrang, still clapped and cheered and Fleur elegantly rose from her seat with a bright smile on her face. She quickly moved over to shake Dumbledore's hand before moving to stand beside Victor. 

Then, finally, the fire turned red once more to spit out the name of the Hogwarts champion. Dumbledore plucked the burnt parchment out of the air and read it aloud. “The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!” He called out. The room exploded as the Hogwarts students energetically cheered for their champion.

“Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-wizard cup!” Dumbledore called out to the excited students as Crouch pulled the fabric away to reveal the cup itself. Bright blue with silver snakes for handles, it was engraved with the word WIZ on the front.

But before the celebrations could enter full swing something started to go wrong. Snape slowly stepped forward drawing attention to the growing problem. The goblet of fire was roaring and churning as one by one everyone turned to face it. It swirled and snaked almost like someone was torturing it. Until, at last, it broke. Turning red and spitting out one last burnt parchment. 

Having approached the fire in case something went wrong Dumbledore stood dumbfounded as the parchment slowly floated down into his open hands.

“Harry Potter?” He muttered disbelievingly. “Harry Potter?!” He called once more.

Harry for his part shrank down in his seat in surprise and shock. “No...no.” Hagrid said aloud. 

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore cried out in anger.

“Go on Harry.” Ginny told him as she tried to get him to stand up. “Harry for goodness sake.”

Slowly he stands from his seat and begins the silent march towards Dumbledore. Everyone in the room stares as he does so. The atmosphere is tense as Dumbledore hands him the burnt parchment with his name on it. The two share eye contact for a few moments before Hary begins the long walk towards the other champions. 

As he passes between the tables murmurs start to reach his ears. People calling him a liar and other foul things. At about the halfway mark, someone finally broke the silence calling out, “He’s a cheat!”, at which point a second person called out, “He’s not even seventeen yet!”

Once he reached the platform he received a cold stare from Snape and a comforting pat on the shoulder from McGonagall while the other Professors stared him down. He locked onto Professor Black leaning against the back wall. She was looking, and where he expected to see anger, he only saw pity.

Still, in shock at the turn of events, he made the walk down towards the room where the other champions were. The room was littered with trophies and mementos. The first three champions were gathered in front of the grand fireplace, having gathered there as they heard the shouting and verbal sparing of the professors descending after Harry.

Harry turned just in time to find himself grabbed at the shoulders by Dumbledore and pushed back against one of the nearby tables as he began to speak. “Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?” He demanded to know. 

“No, sir.” Harry stuttered out. 

“Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?!”

“No sir.” Harry responded more certain this time.

“You're absolutely sure?” Dumbledore pressed one final time.

“Yes sir.”

“Well of course he is lying.” Madame Maxime accused.

“No he is not!” Professor black shouted out as she stepped forward. “The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have fooled it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year.” She told them all as they began to calm.

“You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Black!” Igor hissed as he pushed past Dumbledore to get right in her face.

“It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?” She told him in a low tone, the thinly veiled threat getting the much larger man to back off some. 

“That doesn’t help Hermione.” Dumbledore growled as he pushed between the two of them to reach the ministry official. “I leave this to you Barty.” He told the minister as all the teachers rounded on him to see his deliberation.

Barty took a moment to collect himself before speaking. “The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract.” He told them before turning to face the group. “Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion.”

* * *

Later that day Hermione found herself in Dumbledore's office in one of the towers. The old professor was leaning over his pool of memories while herself, McGonagall, and Snape stood a few feet away. 

She could remember coming up to this room in her youth. Receiving honours and getting special permissions, later on as a spy for the Order, and in all that time the room had never changed. It was still decorated in various magical bobbles and ancient tombs. Still just as full of secrets as before.

Eventually, the silence became too much and so Minerva began to speak.

“This can’t go on Albus.” She began. “First the dark mark and now this?”

“What do you suggest Minerva?” Dumbeldore responded.

She sputtered for a moment, surprised that he had to ask her that, before speaking once more. “Put an end to it. Don’t let Potter compete.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You heard Barty the rules are clear.” He told her.

“Well the devil with Barty and his rules.” Minerva said as she stepped forward. “And since when did you accommodate the ministry.”

“Master I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence.” Snape started as he joined McGonagall in front of the professor. “If we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold.”

“Wh-do nothing?!” McGonagall cried with a start, turning to shoot an offended look at Snape. “Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat.”

_ “I want you to stay right there muddy. Be my good girl and stay right. There.” _ Hermione shivered as the ghost of a memory drifted through her ears. 

“I...agree with Severus.” Dumbledore eventually told them, although it seemed like the idea didn’t sit well with him. “Hermione, keep an eye on Harry will you?”

She gave a start at that. Blinking a few times in surprise at the three professors now awaiting her response, before shrinking back.

“I can...but are you sure...I’m not-that is to say-perhaps others-” She began to ramble, searching for an excuse before she found a finger placed upon her lips. McGonagall was giving her an understanding look while Severus stared at her in concern, whether that be for her safety or Harry’s she couldn’t tell. 

“You are the perfect person for it but don’t let him know, he must be anxious enough as it is…” Dumbledore told them all as he used his wand to pull a memory from his head. “Knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are.” He finished as he cast the memory into the dream liquid.

In his room, Harry was currently laying flat on his bead. This room offered his only escape from the constant nagging of his peers. The endless questions and insults, the continued mocking of his character, This place, his bed and room, were the only places in the castle he could escape to. 

That is until Ron burst in and sat in his own bed, staring intently at Harry until he was forced to turn over and meet his gaze.

“How did you do it?” Ron asked. Rolling his eyes Harry remained silent and turned his head. “Never mind. Doesn’t matter. You could have let your best friend know though.” He continued despondently when he realized he wouldn’t get an answer. 

Heaving a sigh Harry rolled his head back. “Let you know what?” He asked.

“You know bloody well what.” Ron spit.

“I didn’t ask for this to happen Ron. Okay? You’re being stupid.” Harry admonished.

“Yeah that’s me, Ron Weasley… Harry Potter’s stupid friend.” Ron continued self deprecatingly.

Fed up with Ron’s attitude Harry fully turned to face his friend. “I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't WANT eternal glory I just wanna be... Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, it just did ok.” He said as his calm facade finally broke.

“Piss off.” Ron said as he climbed beneath his covers. 

Both confused and hurt by his friend’s sudden change in attitude Harry slank beneath his own covers and prepared for what would certainly be a challenging tomorrow.

* * *

Early the next day all four Tri-wizard champions were waiting in the trophy room from the previous day. They had been organized into a photo-friendly position. Fleur in a chair with Cedric, Harry, and Victor in a line behind her. They barely had a moment to compose themselves before the flash after which Harry rapidly blinked and brought his hands up to whip at his eyes. 

Just as they all prepared to leave, however, a woman appeared in a puff of smoke. She has a large amount of white hair and fine make up. She has two large green earrings that hang down to nearly her shoulders where a dress jacket of the same colour rests. 

“What a charismatic quartet. Hello!” She tells them as she gets a good look at them all. “I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet.” She says as she walks forward and extends a hand for a handshake. “But of course you know that don't you.” She continued as she shook each of their hands. “It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?” She says as she pinches and pets Fleur's cheeks. “What mysteries do the muscles mask? does courage lie beneath those curls?” She spoke as she ran a hand through Cedric’s hair and walked around him. “In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing?” When no one volunteers she grabs Harry and begins to drag him away. “Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely.”

She drags him away from the others and into a small closet just off to the side. When they get inside Harry discovers that it’s quite tight and so awkwardly tries to stay as far away from Rita as possible. 

“This is cozy.” Reta said with a smirk.

“It’s a broom cupboard.” Harry responded.

“You should feel right at home then. Don’t mind if I use the quill do you?” She said as she summoned her quill.

“Oh, no.” Harry said as he stared at the quill distractedly. 

“So Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of twelve…”

“Fourteen.” He interrupted.

“...about to compete against three students.” She continued with an eye roll. “Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?”

“I dunno I haven’t really thought about it.” He responded, still distracted by the quill and pad. 

“Course you’re not just any ordinary boy of twelve are you…”

“Fourteen.” Harry interrupted again.

“The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament.” Rita pressed onward.

“No I didn’t enter.” Harry retorted slightly annoyed. 

“Course you didn't. Everyone loves a rebel Harry.” She said before turning to the quill and telling it. “Scratch that last.” And then turning back to Harry. “Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? proud? or concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic deathwish.” 

Annoyed now Harry glared as he caught sight of something on the note pad. “Hey, my eyes aren’t glistening with the ghosts of my past.” He angrily told her.

Once he managed to escape the horrid reporter he went up to the owl keep. He liked it up there, it was another place he could just go to be alone and think. This time though just as he got up there an owl landed in front of him holding a letter sealed with Sirius personal seal. Harry grabbed it from the owl immediately. The moment it touched his hand it began to read itself. 

“Harry. I couldn't risk sending Edward. It was since the world cup and the ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk Harry. Face to face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at one o clock tonight and make sure you're alone. P.S....” Harry yelped as the owl nipped his finger. “The bird bites.” The letter finished. 

Harry quickly cleaned off his finger and looked at his watch. With a start, he realized it was already three-quarters past noon, and so rushed to reach the common room. Only the moment he stepped into the hall leading to the staircase he found himself face to face with Professor Black.

She was seated in a corner, crying. The shimmer on her face was gone leaving the horrible scar open for the world to see. But there was more than just that. He could faintly see the same mark on her neck he had glimpsed from the first class. Now it was more visible, it was two letters, he could tell that much. Just as he tried to get a better look, his foot stepped on a bad board causing it to creak, at which point Professor Black’s head snapped up to meet his own. 

They stared at each other for a moment before the professor seemed to realize that her scar was visible. Just like on that first day she turned herself around and desperately clawed at herself looking for her flask. When she found it she tried to take a sip only to discover that she apparently didn’t have as much of whatever it was in the flask as she thought. She threw her head back and patted the bottom of the flask until just enough of what he could now see was a rainbow coloured potion dropped into her mouth. 

The scar on her face and neck shimmered for a moment before disappearing at which point she released a sigh and turned to face him. As she did so his eyes caught sight of what was dangling around her neck. It seemed to be some form of locket but before he could see the pictures inside Professor Black shut it and stuffed it back beneath her shirt. 

“Mister Potter, fancy running into you, I was just…”

“There’s no need to explain Professor.” He told her which earned him a relieved and thankful look. “Are...you alright Professor?” He asked hesitantly.

“Oh, I’m fine Harry, just...reminiscing.” She told him as she brought a hand up to clutch the locket beneath her shirt. “Sirius wrote to me yesterday. I...hadn't told him I was teaching. He doesn’t think I’m...stable enough for it. I suppose it just hurt a bit.” 

Harry frowned slightly at that because he figured if Sirius had a problem with Professor Black he would have said something in his letters. Speaking of, he looked at his watch which told him that he only had five minutes to get to the common room to talk to Sirius. 

“I’m sorry to cut this conversation short but I have somewhere I need to be…” He told her as kindly as he could.

“Oh, of course, don’t let me keep you.” She told him as she started to walk away. 

Filling the conversation away for later he ran as fast as he could the rest of the way to the dorm. Making it to the common room just in time. 

“Sirius?” He called out. 

When he received no response he moved further into the room. Picking up a newspaper as he reached the bottom of the stairs that read “THE CHAMPIONS ARE SELECTED” as the headline. “Harry Potter aged 12, suspect entrant in the tri-wizard tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his…” The paper began. Harry gave a frustrated huff and crumpled the paper up, ignoring the indignant squak of Rita as she complained about the treatment of the paper. Eventually dying out as he tossed it into the fire. 

His curiosity peaked though when the fire suddenly started to flare before tuning into the face of one Sirius Black.

“Sirius?! How…”

“I don't have much time Harry so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire?” Sirius demanded. 

“No!” Harry responded aggressively.

“Shh... I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third, a woman you said, in the room?” 

“I dunno.”

“You didn’t hear a name?”

“No. Umm.. Voldemort was giving her a job to do. Something important.”

“What was that?” Sirius said latching onto the piece of information.

“He wanted... me. I dunno why, but he was gonna use this woman to get to me. I mean it was only a dream right?” Harry asked, seeking some form of comfort.

“Yes. It's just a dream.” Sirius responded sarcastically. “Look Harry, the death eaters at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe any more.”

“What are you saying?” Harry demanded this time.

“I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a death eater. And no one, no one stops being a deatheater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his OWN son to Azkaban.” Sirius listed off. 

“What about Professor Black?” Harry asked.

That seemed to catch Sirius off guard. “Professor Black?”

“Yeah, Hermione Granger Black, she’s the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.” Harry told his godfather.

“That’s not good, that’s very not good, what was Dumbledore thinking…” Sirius rambled. 

“What’s so bad about her? She seems rather nice actually.” 

“It’s not her actions I’m worried about. Look If Dumbledore asked her to teach then you have nothing to worry about from her. Right now your biggest problem are the other two.”

“Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?” 

“I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet Harry but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament.” 

“I’m not ready for this Sirius.” Harry said with a slight reverberation of fear.

“You don’t have a choice.” Sirius said, sounding remorseful.

Before they could talk anymore though a creaking sound came from the stair up to the bedrooms.

“Someones coming!” Harry hissed.

“Keep your friends close Harry.” Sirius warned before his face disappeared from the fire.

Slowly Ron entered the room looking confusedly between Harry and the room.

“Who you talking to?” Ron asked.

“Who says I was talking to anyone.” Harry responded.

“I heard voices.” Ron answered dubiously.

“Maybe you’re just imagining things, wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You're probably just practicing for your next interview I expect.” Ron told him with jealous anger before returning back upstairs. 

When Harry looked back to the fire for Sirius he was disappointed not to find him. Instead all he got was the last remnants of the Prophet reading “TEENAGE TRAGEDY”. With a huff Harry left the common room and headed upstairs, more than done with the day.


	3. Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry prepares for the first trial a few rare moments with Professor Black offer him an insight that begins to paint the picture of just who exactly this strange DADA Professor may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, the next chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy!

The next week Harry was sitting by the lakeside as Neville gleefully pulled plants from the water. As Neville began to comment to himself once more Harry started to regret his decisions. 

“Amazing. _Amazing_.” Neville said in wonder as he pulled a weed from the water bed.

“Neville! You’re doing it again!” Harry called out to him as he grabbed a strange-looking book from beside the tree he was resting against.

“Oh, right sorry.” Neville called back as he sheepishly returned to his new hobby.

“Magical water plants of the Highland Lochs?” He read aloud as he curiously opened the old book to a random page.

“Black gave it to me. That day we had tea.” Neville replied as he stretched out the plant in his hand.

Harry gave the book a strange look as he ran his fingers down the brown-tinged parchment. He hadn’t heard of half the things inside it but that wasn’t the strange thing. Rather what caught his attention was the inscription inside the back cover.

_ For the prettiest jewel in my cabinet. BB. _

He ran his fingers over the now worn and faded letters, a crease in his forehead as he pondered the words. The original owner must have been Professor Black, she had all sorts of custom and personal notes written within it, which left one question. 

Who was BB?

Unfortunately, before he could really think about it, he was interrupted by Neville greeting Ginny and Ron as they walked down the path. They stayed a few feet away from Harry, whispering to each other before Ginny’s voice eventually carried over.

“We've already been through enough people why don't you just go and do it yourself? Ughh. What do you want me to say again?” 

Ron leaned down and whispered into her ear for a moment before nudging her towards Harry. She shot him a grieve look before finally releasing a huff and marching over to Harry. 

“Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you.” She tells him quickly.

“Is that right? Well...what?” He responds, first with a righteous fury before that fades away into confusion. 

Ginny rolls her eyes before walking back to Ron. They share a short, intense, argument in which no small amount of begging comes from Ron’s part. After a few continuous moments of this Ginny eventually gives in again and stomps back over.

“Dean was told by Parvati that…” She clearly gives up trying because she shoots him a pleading look. “Please don't ask me to say it again.” She whines. “Hagrid's looking for you.” She finishes before turning around to return to her brother. 

“Well, you can tell Ronald-” Harry calls out to her before being interrupted as Ginny weels on him in a burst of rage.

“I’m NOT an owl!” She yells at him before turning back and storming past her brother. Ron at least seems to have the decency to look shameful as he rushes to catch up to her. Leaving Harry alone, scared, and confused.

Later that day though he did listen to Ron’s advice. Going to see Hagrid once his classes were over. His oldest friend didn’t sit him down for tea though. Rather Hagrid led him out of his hut and into the forest. They walked for a few kilometres until the sun descended and the forest was dark. Only then did Hagrid stop.

“Did you bring your father’s cloak like I asked you?” Hagrid asked him.

“Yeah I brought the cloak. Hagrid where are we going?” Harry asked incredibly confused. 

“You’ll see soon enough. Pay attention this is important.” Hagrid told him as he pulled a flower out from seemingly nowhere.

“What’s with the flower?” Harry asked in confusion before really taking a good look at the half-giant. “Hagrid have you combed your hair?” 

“As a matter of fact, I have, You might like to try the same thing now and again.” Hagrid responded defensively. 

Before their conversation could continue though a roar echoed from the distance followed quickly by the voice of Madame Maxime.

“Hagrid?” She called out.

“Oh, the cloak. Put the cloak on.” Hagrid told him urgently. 

Harry did as he was told.

“Bonsoir Olympe.” Hagrid called out to her with a big smile on his face.

“Oh Hagrid. I thought you weren't coming, I thought perhaps... you had... forgotten me.” She told him with a hand on her chest and a smile on her face.

“Couldn’t forget you Olympe.” 

“What is it you want to show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated.” She asked.

“You’ll be glad you came. Trust me.” Hagrid told her as he led her a few more feet forward. Harry moved to follow but froze as a dragon suddenly became visible in the forest night. Illuminated by its own fire as it roared and thrashed within its cage. 

“Ahh, c’est magnifique!” Maxime breathed. “Can we get closer?” She asked before leaving Hagrids arms to get a better view.

“Dragons?! That’s the first task? You’re joking.” Harry exclaimed once Maxime was out of earshot.

“Come on Harry. They’re seriously misunderstood creatures.” Hagrid told him sounding slightly insulted.

They were interrupted as one of the dragons let loose a particularly nasty fire spout. Nearly catching a few of the handlers desperately trying to keep the dragon under control. 

“Although, I have to admit that horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know.” Hagrid continued as he stared at the scene.

“Ron was here?” Harry asked surprised.

“Oh sure. His brother Charlie helped bring him over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?” Hagrid asked him confused.

“No he didn’t. He didn’t tell me a thing.” Harry responded sounding rather hurt by the revelation.

That night the two boys continued not to speak. Giving each other a glare before crawling into bed. Unfortunately, even as Ron and the others drifted off to a peaceful sleep, Harry remained awake. Eventually, as the night wore on, he rose from his bed and, after giving it a moment of thought, grabbed his invisibility cloak. 

He wandered through the castle, basking in the neutral light of the moon, enjoying the peace and quiet away from his nightmares. 

“...did you miss me Muddy?” A voice called out from the dark.

Harry froze on the spot.

“I...I-I-” Professor Black responded before being interrupted by the stranger’s voice once more.

“My precious Muddy jewel.” 

* * *

Harry was really starting to hate this whole situation. For the entire day, he’s been forced to endure an endless stream of taunts, made no better by his sleepless state from the night before. 

Part of him wants to tell someone, anyone, but he doesn’t. He needs to know more and telling anyone, even Dumbledore, practically guarantees he never will. He’d even gone to the library during his morning free period, looking through every document available for any sign of someone with the initials BB. He knew he’d seen it before and the fact that he couldn’t remember was driving him crazy.

Someone bumping his shoulder pulled him back to reality. A young boy running past him shouting “Cedric rules!”.

“Thanks…” Harry muttered before turning to enter a courtyard.

Just as he’s about to pass through the entrance two boys block his path. Their a few years ahead of him and much taller, his head just coming up to there mid-chest where a button sits. At first, it shows Cedric on a bright yellow background with his thumbs up before turning purple and green, it reads  _ Potter Stinks _ it large bold letters.

“Like the badge?” One of them asks mockingly.

“Excuse me…” Harry says ignoring the bait and stepping past into the courtyard.

He quickly makes his way over to Cedric much to the amusement of the other Gryffindors friends. He pushes past them though.

Stepping up to Cedric he asks him quietly, “Can I have a word?”.

The other boy looks hesitant, before responding with an alright and stepping away from his friends. Once a safe distance away Harry steps close and begins to tell him about the Dragons.

“Dragons. That’s the first task. They’ve got one for each of us.” Harry whispers quickly.

“Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum, do they…” Cedric trails off.

“Yes.” Harry responds.

“Right. Hey listen about the badges. I’ve asked them not to wear them.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry tells him before stepping away.

He moves to leave but stops as he sees Ron and Seamus walking between classes. He knows he should walk away but instead he finds his feet carrying him forward until he’s suddenly standing right in front of them.

“You're a right foul git you know that?” He tells Ron angrily.

“You think so?” Ron tells him faining innocence. 

“I know so.” Harry retorts.

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah. Stay away from me.” Harry tells him after fumbling indignantly for a moment. 

“Fine.” Ron scoffed as Harry walked away. 

Unfortunately, Harry barely got three feet before the other pain in his ass called out.

“Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last  **FIVE.** ” Draco called out as he swaggered forward from a nearby tree.

“I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic.” Harry retorted long past done with the day before turning around once more and walking away. 

What he didn’t see was how the moment he turned his back Draco pulled his wand. However, the moment the Slytherin moves to cast Professor Black seemingly appears out of nowhere, casting expelliarmus causing Dracos wand to fly from his hand. 

The Professor is seething as she glares down at the much shorter Draco. Harry could almost feel bad for the fool if it weren’t so amusing to watch him nearly piss his pants. 

“So you think casting when another wizard back is turned is alright Mister Malfoy.” She says through clenched teeth. By this point, the entire courtyard is watching, waiting to see what will become of the situation. “Well, I know a perfectly fitting punishment.” She tells him with a wave of her wand. 

Almost immediately Draco is gone, replaced by a pure white ferret squeaking on the ground. She uses her wand to lift him up, dancing him through the air much to the amusement of everyone around. It only gets better when one of the Slytherins steps forward to try and help. The moment he gets close Professor Black shoves poor Draco down his trousers. Causing the boy to dance and scream as ferret Draco crawls his way out. 

The moment is ruined however as Professor McGonagall rushes onto the scene.

“Professor Black what are you doing?” She demands.

“Instructing,” Hermione responds with a smirk.

McGonagall seems confused for a moment before her eyes widen in realization. “Is that a student?” She demands.

“Technically it’s a ferret.” Hermione replies with a slightly less enthusiastic expression in the face of her mentor’s scorn.

McGonagall tsks at her before pulling out her own wand and turning Draco back to normal. The now traumatized Malfoy sputtering on the ground for a moment before standing up and rounding on Professor Black.

“My father will hear about this!” He yells as he begins to back away.

“Is that a threat, you weasel haired goblin!” Hermione yells at him causing Draco to run away in fear. “I could tell you stories about your father that would offend even your lack of sensibility! This isn’t over!” She calls after him.

“That is quite enough Miss Black!” McGonagall shouts at her former student. “Need I remind you that we never use Transfiguration as a punishment. I would have expected this from the likes of Bellatrix, or Moody, but never yourself.” She admonishes.

Harry can’t help but notice the way Professor Black seems to shrink at the correlation. Almost curling in on her self at the thought of it. Which made him wonder just exactly who Bellatrix was?

“Now I know that you’ve never been one to ignore or forget a rule so I’m fairly certain Dumbledore told you.” McGonagall continued. 

“He...may have mentioned it.” Hermione responded meekly.

“We’ll…you will do well to remember it heading into the future.” McGonagall tells her, softer this time, before walking away.

Professor Black takes a few moments to collect herself, taking another swig of her flask, before walking over to Harry and grabbing him before he can leave. “Come with me.” She tells him before setting a brisk pace towards her office.

When they get there Professor Black undoes her hairpin, letting her long hair fall from its ponytail into ribbons around her head, before settling into her desk with a relieved sigh. Once seated she pulls her silver flask from her jacket and puts it on the table. She also takes out a second one, this one covered in black leather and hidden deep in her jacket.

“That's full of a beautification potion.” She tells him pointing at the silver flask. “Lets me cover up my...less than appealing disfigurements. If I can seem normal, even for just a moment, it’s worth every dollar I spend.” 

Suddenly a large black chest in the corner explodes with noise, rattling around for a moment before calming back down.

“I won’t even bother telling you what’s in there. Even if you did believe what I told you.” She says as she rests her feet upon the chest. “Now...what are you going to do about your dragon?” She asks.

“Oh...um...You know I just thought I’d…” He starts as he gets distracted by some of the pictures on the wall. 

There’s one of an unscarred Professor Black cheering and throwing her hat up alongside a much younger version of the Weasleys, Sirius, Wormtail, and a woman he’s never seen before. She has long black curly hair and a manic, almost insane, look in her eyes. She’s also standing as close to Professor Black as possible while maintaining as much distance from the others as possible.

Beside it is another picture. This one shows a slightly older Professor Black standing beside the same woman as the previous picture. Their older in this one, more mature, probably a few years after the last one. Professor Black is smiling and waving at the camera, moving her arm to show off the wedding ring front and center on her right hand. The other woman is holding her by her waist and placing kisses on her cheek. 

“Mister Potter!” Professor Black yells pulling him from his trance.

“Sorry...yes Professor?” He asks sheepishly. 

“You’re plan…?” She asks with a smile and raised brow.

“Oh...um...I…” He starts before it becomes painfully obvious he doesn’t have one.

“Sit.” She demands as the chair forces itself back. He does so after a moment at which point the professor continues. “Listen to me Potter. Your new friend Diggory, by your age he could take a whistle, turn it into a watch, and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is NOT. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it'll play to Krum's strengths.” She tells him as she leans forward. “Hmm? Come on Potter. What are your strengths?” She asks him.

“Um...I dunno...I can fly. I mean I’m a fair flyer.” He tells her modestly.

“Better than fair from what I’ve heard. Come now Potter this is no time for modesty.” She presses.

“But I’m not aloud a broom.” He tells her bewildered.

“But you are allowed a wand. Tell me Potter, what spell did I just teach yesterday?” She asks him with a smirk.

* * *

The next day Harry finds himself waiting nervously in the champions tent awaiting the start of the first challenge. He passes nervously as the roar of the crowd filters through the fabric of the tent. Just as he thinks it’s all about to be too much though something catches his attention.

“Pssst! Harry? Is that you.” Ginny asks through the tent fabric.

“Yeah.” Harry responds as he comes over to hear her better.

“How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…”

“Battle a dragon…” He jokes. 

After a few moments, Ginny just bursts through, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep hug. It feels good and for the first time, Harry feels like he might just be okay. 

Which is of course when the moment is ruined. 

A bright flash goes off startling them apart as none other than Rita Skeeter approaches. “Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page.” She tells them like the risk to Harry’s life is nothing more than a theatre trick.

Luckily Victor chooses that moment to make his entrance. “You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends.” He tells her gruffly.

“No matter. We’ve got what we wanted.” She says unperturbed as she eyes up the Durmstrung champion. 

Just as she steps back through Dumbledore steps into the tent followed by the other Academy Leaders, McGonagall, Professor Black, and Barty Crouch. “Good day champions.” He announces loudly. “Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate” He continues as the four champions gather around him. 

He goes to continue but pauses upon seeing Ginny confusedly asks, “What are you doing here Miss Weasley?”

“Oh um...Sorry I’ll just go.” She tells them before awkwardly offering Harry a pat on his shoulder and leaving.

Once she’s gone Dumbledore nods his head at which point Barty pulls out some form of metal lined cloth bag. 

“Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr. Krum, and Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will…” Barty tells them as he arranges them the way he wants. 

He holds it out to Fleur first. The young Beubaxton witch looks to her Professor for reassurance which she receives as a nod at which point she hesitantly stikes her hand in and pulls out a miniature green dragon.

“The Welsh Green.” Barty tells her before offering the bag to Krum. 

Victor smirks as he fearlessly sticks his hand into the bag and pulls out a bright red dragon. 

“The Chinese Fireball. Oooooh…” Barty comments before turning to face Cedric.

The older Gryffindor reaches his hand in more confidently than Fleur but still with more hesitation that Krum and pulls out a yellow dragon. “The Swedish short-snout. Which leaves…”

“The Horntail.” Hary finishes.

“What’s that boy?” Barty asks.

“Nothing.” Harry quickly covers up before reaching his hand in and pulling out the thorny yellow dragon. 

“The Hungarian Horntail.” Barty says excitedly before stepping back slightly to address them all. “These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task.” Barty informs them. “Any questions?” He asks.

When no one speaks up Dumbledore steps forwards once more. “Very well. Good luck champions. Mr. Diggory the sound of the cannon…” he begins before being interrupted by Filch firing said cannon. 

The first trial of the Tri-wizard Tournament had begun.

One by one each of the other Champions went out leaving Harry, once again, alone. He hears the dragons roar and the crowd roar back. He listens as the announcer excitedly discuss every detail they can. Until at last, his turn arrives.

“Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant.” Dumbledore announces to the crowd just as Harry steps out.

He stands still for a moment. He can see the golden egg, it’s just sitting there, with no dragon in sight. Thinking that for once in his life it might actually be that easy, he makes a run for it. Unfortunately just as he steps out from cover the dragon lands right behind him, tossing him forward from the force of its impact.

He desperately scrambles to get a footing as the Dragon breathes a blast of fire at him forcing him to dive away once more. For a few moments, all he can see is a mess of black rock, dragonhide, and grey sky as the dragon tosses him around like a rag doll. Breathing fire and knocking him about with its tail. Eventually, he finds himself knocked far enough away that the dragon chooses not to pursue, instead choosing to breathe more fire at him as he ducks for cover. 

“You’re wand Harry!” Ginny cries from the stands. 

He looks from her to the wand in his hand for a few moments before Professor Blacks' words from the day before come back to mind. He points his wand up and yells out “Accio Firebolt.”

This has the unpleasant effect though of revealing his position to his draconic opponent, who promptly launches a large funnel of fire forcing Harry to duck for cover. 

He quickly crawls through the stone and peaks his head out just enough to see his broom descend into the arena. He looks between it and the dragon before making a split-second decision. As fast as he can he rushes out from behind his rock cover and lunges for his broom, just barely making it ontop before a burst of fire scorches the stone where he had been not even a second before.

He uses the broom to try and make a pass at the now open egg but is forced away as the dragon breathes more fire to push him away, forcing him to fly high up into the sky. The Hornback moves to follow but is forced to stop as the chains tying it to the arena pull it back. It squawks at it for a moment before breaking it in half with a mighty flap of its wings. 

The crowd screams in fear as the now loose dragon begins to chase Harry around. Desperate to avoid the dragon Harry heads for the edge of the arena, just barely managing to pull up enough not to hit it, but not high enough because when the dragon passes through the same path it takes a huge section of the roof with it.

Harry leads it away from the crowds, flying as fast as he can as he heads towards Hogwarts. He manages to make it to the highest tower before getting caught. The dragon knocking him from his broom with its tail and onto the steep slope of the tallest towers roof. He slides along it with a scream before managing to catch a ledge with his hand just as he goes off the edge. 

He can see the dragon perch itself on a nearby roof as it looks for him and so he uses the opportunity to begin maneuvering himself to a more stable position. This draws the dragon attention to him though. It suddenly leaps onto his roof, using its massive talons to dig into the roof to keep it steady as it slowly crawled towards him. He just barely manages to grab his broom as the dragon snaps its jaw forward, forcing him to let go and destroying the ledge he had been clinging to. 

He falls with a scream for a few moments before managing to get himself on his broom. He just barely pulls up to miss the canyon wall before speeding away, the dragon hot on his tail. He flys around the castle in a desperate attempt to lose the dragon but nothing works. 

However, as he makes a second pass over the canyon a plan forms, and he speeds off towards the large stone bridge. 

The dragon launches fire as he descends into the canyon path, barely catching him with it as he approaches the bridge. Just as it seems he’s about to make it through the dragon snags him, throwing him off balance before it crashes into the bridge and down into the canyon below. 

Back in the stadium people are beginning to worry. With only noises to go off of many begin to believe that Harry may be dead. That is until Harry just barely manages to make it back to the stadium, the back of his broom smoking. He swoops down to the cheering of the crowd and grabs the golden egg.

The stadium explodes into loud cheers and chants of his name. He baths in their chanting for a moment as he lands before thrusting the egg over his head. Feeling for the first time like he might actually survive the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment below with what you think is happening in the story and what you think is going to happen next. The few comments I've received from the last chapters were great and it makes me so happy to see that others are just as excited about this story as I am!


	4. The Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the short time between the first and second challenges, Harry tries his best to solve the riddle of the Golden Egg. Meanwhile, more revelation about Professor Black are sure to be a head-scratcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter may be a little confusing at first but if you read carefully, catch the clues, and have recognized some of the tidbits I've dropped in other chapters, then some of the plot may start to come together. 
> 
> If you haven't then that's fine too, just read, enjoy, and know that all will be revealed in the end.

Harry couldn’t have felt better as his fellow students literally carried him in on a tide of glory. Chanting his name and crying out in celebration.

“We knew you wouldn’t die Harry.” George told him once the champion was let down.

“Lost a leg.” Fred continued.

“Or an arm.” Geroge added.

“Pack it in altogether. 

“ **NEVER!** ” The twins cried together. 

The crowd roared back to life at that. Some of the older students pulling out alcohol as the younger students crowded around to hear about how Harry bested a dragon. He even hands out the egg for the other students to look at. Some openly gawk at it while others poke and prod.

“Go on Harry, what’s the clue?” Seamus asks as he twists the egg around in confusion before handing it back to Harry.

“Who wants me to open it?” He calls out to the room. The crowd cheers back and Harry smirks. “You want me to open it?” He goads the crowd again. They cheer even louder. 

He shoots them a bright smile before stepping into the middle and holding the egg high. The crowd counts down from three at which point he twists the top.

The noise that comes out can only be described one way, horrendous. A high pitched screeching, the kind that makes one want to scratch their ears out to stop the bleeding. So just as quick as he opened it, he shut it. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Harry asks aloud as he and everyone else recovers from the noise.

Just as he moves to put the egg away he spots Ron in the doorway. His pause seems to alert the other because the next thing he knows people are clearing out, “Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in.” Fred calls out as he shoots Harry an apologetic look.

When everyone is gone the two boys stare awkwardly at each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife before Ron breaks it by stepping forward.

“I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire.” He tells Harry with a small smile.

“Caught on have you? Took you long enough.” Harry responded, still slightly bitter from the previous week’s events.

“Wasn't just me who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back.” Ron says in an attempt to justify his actions.

“Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better.” Harry responds with a scoff as he turns around.

“At least I warned you about the dragons.” Ron calls out to try and salvage the situation.

“Hagrid warned me about the dragons.” Harry tells him.

“Oh no no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Ginny to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out.” 

“Who could possibly figure that out?” Harry says as he rounds on his friend. “That’s completely mental.” He says with a small laugh.

“Yeah it is isn’t it. Suppose I was a bit distraught.” Ron smiles back. 

With that, they both know it's water under the bridge. Once again their friends and all the horrible behaviour between the two of them seem to have never happened at all.

“Boys.” Ginny sighs with a shake of her head before walking upstairs. 

The next day all three of them were sitting in the grand hall during their free period. Ginny is reading the paper while Ron works on his homework. Harry is staring at Cho with a dopey look on his face. When she notices and smiles back he sputters on his drink, spilling it on the table and down the front of his shirt. His friends all laugh as he desperately tries to recover his dignity. Luckily before the laughter can become teasing Ginny speaks up from her seat, rather angrily.

“Look at this!” Ginny practically hisses as she slams the daily prophet down against the table. “I can't believe it she's done it again. ‘Miss Weasley a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.” She finishes with the steam all but flowing from her ear. 

“Parcel for you Mr. Weasley.” A young boy says as he steps up behind Ron.

“Thank you Nigel.” Ron responds. When the boy doesn’t leave, to busy staring at Harry, Ron turns back around. “Not now Nigel. Later. Go on.” Nigel hesitated for a moment but eventually acquiesced. 

When Ron sees the judgemental looks on his friend's faces he sheepishly tells them, “I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph.” 

His friends scoff but he ignores it choosing instead to open the package Nigel had delivered. At first, he’s confused at the brown paper gives way to a plane box. “Oh look mum's sent me something.” That quickly turns to horror though as he opens it and exclaims. “Mum sent me a dress??”

“Well it does match your eyes.” Harry jests. “Is there a bonnet?” He asks as he bends over and looks in, quickly pulling out the collar before tossing it a Ron who catches it with a horrified look. 

“Ginny these must be for you.” Ron says trying to save the situation.

“I’m not wearing that it’s ghastly.” She told him before returning to her paper with a laugh.

“What are you on about?” Ron asks her confused. 

“They’re not for me there for you! Dress robes.” Ginny responded.

“Dress robes? For what?” He asked still very much confused.

Not even three hours later he got his answer as he and the rest of the Grryfindors found themselves in a large empty room with McGonagall and a gramophone. They had been split by gender, boys on the right and girls on the left, staring confusedly as Filch set up the large disk operated speaker. 

“The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception.” The professor began. “On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance.” 

At that announcement, the boy’s side of the room releases a rather large groan, while the girls excitedly begin to murmur among themselves. 

“Silence.” McGonagall demands before continuing. “The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons.” 

“Try saying that five times fast.” Fred whispers to his twin. They share a look before trying exactly that. Laughing when they fail utterly.

“Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight.” The professor instructs as she steps further into the cleared center aisle.

“Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan.” Ron whispers to Seamus and a few others causing them to laugh. He clearly didn’t think it through though because the action draws McGonagall’s view directly to him.

“..and Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance.” She finishes dryly before grabbing Ron’s wrist to pull him up. “Mr. Weasly, will you join me.” She tells him as she does so but its obviously not a choice.

The other boys laugh at his misfortune as Ron follows with a horrified look. “Now, place your right hand on my waist.” McGonagall orders him.

He looks at her completely dumbfounded before stuttering out a weak, “what?”.

“My waist.” The Professor reiterates before giving up and just moving his arms for him. A wolf whistle answers from the boys section.

“Now bend your arm. Mr. Filch…” The Professor orders and after a moment the music starts. 

The two start dancing and it’s a horrendous affair. Ron stumbles and trips as McGonagall practically drags him across the practice dance floor. Off to the side, Harry gets the twin’s attention before asking them, “ You’re never gonna let him forget this are you?” To which the twins reply with a prompt, “Never.”

Their brief moment of fun is ruined however as McGonagall called out to the class for everyone to come together. The girls practically leap up while the boy’s movement would be more aptly attributed to a crawl. In fact, its only Neville who actually stands.

Luckily the boys are spared for a brief moment as Professor Black suddenly bursts through the doors. 

“I’m so sorry Minerva! I was marking exams and I didn’t realize how many there were and then I looked up and it was half-past when I was supposed to meet you-” She rambles before being interrupted by McGonagall who moves over to her former student having released a relieved Ron. 

“It’s fine dear. In fact, you’re just in time to help.” 

Professor Black shoots Minerva a confused look for a moment before she spots all the students and the gramophone, at which point she turns a ghastly shade of white and slowly begins to back away. “You know what, I think I forgot a few exams for the first years, I’m just going to...go make sure.” She finishes quickly before making just as speedy an exit. Leaving an affronted McGonagall and the students, all of whom are sniggering at the moment. 

“What are you all laughing at?” McGonagall demanded as she whirled on the students. They all freeze, eyes wide, as the room falls silent. “Well, get back to it.” She orders them as she waves her hand for Filch to restart the music. 

Later the following week Ron and Harry were bemoaning their lack of dates during their potions class. Looking around the room as the cried out about their truly hopeless situation. 

“This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates.” Ron groaned as he turned back to his desk. Hissing out in pain as Snape walked past and smacked him across the back of his head. “Well, us and Neville!” He adds as he rubs at the sore spot,

“But then again he can take himself.” Harry jokes in allusion the to time when they caught Neville practising alone in the dorm room. 

“It might interest you to know that Neville’s already got someone.” Ginny tells them without looking up from her book.

“Now I’m really depressed.” Ron replies with a sigh. The moment of self-depreciation doesn’t last long though as Fred reaches across the table to hand him a note. He shoots his older brother a strange look before opening it. 

_ ‘GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD  _ **_ONES WILL HAVE GONE!’_ ** It reads.

Ron thinks about it for a moment before looking at his sister. “Well Ginny, you're a girl.” 

“Oh well done.” She mocks him as she continues to work.

“Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad.” He tells her before he suddenly realizes just how bad an idea it was to say that aloud.

His sisters head shoots up from her book as she glares daggers at him. After a solid minute of heated eye contact, she begins to gather up her book but not before speaking one last time. “I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes. Better than being some sad bloke who had to ask his sister.” And with that, she storms off.

“Bloody hell.” Ron mutter under his breath as he watches her go. After a moment he turns back to Harry and sticks out his hand. “Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Harry says as he takes Ron’ hand. 

Their moment of victory is ruined though as Snape appears behind them once more and forces their heads down. 

Later that day Harry was walking up to the owlery when he bumped into Cho. The young Asian woman smiles sheepishly as they stand in the cold.

“Harry.” She greets softly.

“Cho.” He responds.

The two stand in an awkward silence for a moment before Cho breaks it. 

“Watch yourself on the stairs, It’s a bit icy at the top.” She warns him.

“Ok...thanks.” He responds before awkwardly shuffling past her to keep climbing. He turns after only a step and summons every ounce of bravery that he can before asking her. “Um. Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme?” He spits out quickly and under his breath.

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.” She tells him confused.

“Um. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me.” He says again, slowly this time. For a moment he thinks she’s about to say yes, but then her face sours as she shoots him an awkward half-smile.

“Oh. um. Harry I’m sorry but someone’s already asked me. And well I’ve said I’ll go with him.” 

“Ok. Great. Fine. No problem. Good.” He responds trying to seem like it's perfectly fine when in fact it's like an ice pick through his chest. 

“Harry I really am sorry.” She tells him before stepping forward and placing a light kiss on his cheek before rushing down the stairs.

When he returns to the dorm It's barely even five minutes before a group of Gryffindors burst in carrying a dazed Ron with them. He looks shaky like headless nick’s popped through the loo again. 

“What happened to you?” Harry asks him once they get him onto one of the couches. 

“He just asked Fleur Delacour out.” One of the girls responds.

“What?” Ginny demands having come down to check on the commotion. 

“What did she say?” Harry presses. 

“No of course.” Ginny replies. Ron shakes his head at that. “She said yes?” Ginny continues disbelievingly. 

“Don’t be silly.” Harry tells her.

“There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out.” Ron told them in an almost dream like trance.

“Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening.” One of the other girls responds.

“What did you do then?” Harry asks.

“What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me.” He tells his friend despondently, clearly resined to go to the dance alone. Just as he says it though the Patil twins walk past and Harry has an idea.

“Hey!” He calls after them as he rushes to catch up.

* * *

The night the next day Ron and Harry were getting prepared for the dance. In the main room, Ron can’t stop looking at himself in the mirror as Harry finishes getting ready. He’s panicked as he looks at the dress robes his parents sent him. “Bloody hell…” He mutters to himself as Harry steps in fully changed.

“What are those?!” Ron demands as he looks his friend up and down.

“My dress robes.” Harry responds as he looks himself up and down.

“Well they’re alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar.” Ron complains.

“Well I expect yours are more traditional.” 

“Traditional?!” Ron cries. “They’re ancient. I look like my great aunt Tessie.” He complains as he takes a sniff at them. “I smell like my great aunt Tessie. Muder me Harry.” Ron pleads.

Harry just shakes his head before leading his friend down to the dance hall. 

They wait just outside the doors. Harry tried to seem calm while Ron fidgeted with his robes.

“Leave it alone.” Harry tells him as he smacks Ron’s hands down.

“Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out.” Ron comments once he calms down some.

“Who?” Harry asks, confused.

“Ginny of course. Come on Harry, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?” Ron tells his friend. 

“Because we’d take the mickey out of her if she did.” Harry responds with what is probably the correct answer.

“Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud.” Ron continues with his delusion. 

They’re joined by the Patil twins who each take a look at them before saying. “Hello boys. Don’t you look…” They pause as they glance at Ron. “...dashing.” 

They barely have a moment to appreciate that sentiment though before McGonagall rushes over to them. 

“Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?” She asks him.

“Ready Professor?” He replies confused.

“To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that.” She tells him. 

“No.” Harry replied flatly.

“Oh well now you know.” She says with false cheer. “Oh, as for your Mr. Weasley…” She takes a moment to take in the robes he’s wearing before shaking her head. “You may proceed into the great hall with Miss Patil.”

In the hall itself, Hermione had managed to find a secluded corner in which she could isolate herself. The bright blue grand hall was decorated with various winter-themed decorations. From Ice gem chandeliers to actual ice sculptures the room was covered. White and blue table cloths covered the tables. Mistletoes vines curled around every column. It would have been breathtaking if it didn’t remind Hermione of everything she had once had before her life fell apart.

Bellatrix used to take her dancing, all the time. Whenever they could get away from their studies at Hogwarts all the way through to their adult lives where Bella would come and whisk her away from her office for a dance. They were some of her best memories. 

No dark lord, no war, no grand fight between good and evil. Just the two of them. 

_ “We can dance later, Muddy. We can dance the night away. Just let me finish off the Longbottoms and then we can dance on their graves!”  _

She shivered as the memory danced through her consciousness. Vaguely she could tell that the ball had begun in her periphery but as the pain of her scar began to rise she found herself unable to afford it the attention she should. Rather she slinked away, back towards the side doors, making sure no one could see her as she reached for her flask of beautification potion. However, just as she wrapped her hand around the small silver bottle, another hand warped around her own. Stopping her from pulling it out and gently pushing it back into her clutch. 

After a few moments, she felt hands settle on her hips and a warm puff of air against her neck. She craned her neck to turn around and see, to look into those manic eyes but was stopped by a nibble against the back of her ear. “No, don’t look Muddy,” Bellatrix began, “what’s the first rule?” Her wife finished with an open-mouthed kiss against the shell of Hermione's ear.

She shuddered for a moment before the tears began. Rolling down her cheek and ruining her mascara. One of Bellatrix's hands moved up from her hip to run along the scar, now fully visible on her neck, as the potion wore off. Cool fingers brushing against the letter  _ BB _ burned into her skin. 

After another minute without an answer, the hand on her hip tightened and the one on her neck wrenched her head to the side so as to make it easier for Bella to hiss into her ear. “What. Is. The first. Rule.” 

Hermione let out a small sob before answering. “A mud blood must never look her mistress in her eyes.” She said weakly.

“That’s right.” Bellatrix said sweetly as she released Hermione's neck but still keeping a tight hold of her hips. “And what was rule number two.” 

“That-that one must never cover up her marks.” Hermione sobbed as Bellatrix forced her to turn around so she could lick up the length of Hermione's scar.

“That’s right and now that we’ve re-established the rules I think you deserve a reward, don't you think?” Bellatrix whispers seductively as she begins to lead them towards the door. 

Hermione doesn’t answer, instead, she releases one final sob as she’s dragged away from the room, from the safety of her friends and family, back into the darkness of her wife's madness. 

* * *

Later the next day Harry was leaning against the railing of the bridge that led to the dark forest. He’d had a nightmare again the previous night. The same as before with Voldemort and that same dark house. He still doesn’t know who the woman is and it bothers him. He feels like he’s heard her voice, it's so familiar…

“Hey Harry.” Ginny calls out to him, pulling him from his mind.

“Hey...Ginny.” He responds.

“So...how goes the plan for the second Trial?” She asks.

“Well...here’s the thing…” He trails off as he rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

“Harry you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now.” She scolded him.

“Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out.” He snarked back.

At that Ginny looks away embarrassed. “I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly... Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually.” She rambles out before returning to the topic at hand. “You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks her indignantly. 

“I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time.” She tells him softly.

They’re interrupted before the conversation can get any further though as Cedric suddenly appears beside them.

“Hey Potter.” He says trying to appear casual.

“Cedric.” Harry replies.

“How are you?” Cedric asks.

“Spectacular.” Harry replies sarcastically. 

“Look I realise I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons.” Cedric tells him as he pulls him away from prying ears.

“Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me.” Harry tells him as he moves to turn back to Ginny. 

“Exactly.” Cedric tells him as he pulls him back. “You know the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor?” He asks. Harry nods and Cedric continues. “It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water.” He finishes before giving him a look to make sure he understands. When Harry does, Cedric gives him a winning smile before rushing off to catch up with his friends.

“What was that all about?” Ginny asks him.

“Nothing. Look I need to go but I’ll talk to you later.” Harry tells her before rushing off towards the castle.

He quickly grabs the egg from his room before making his way to said prefect's bathroom. He quickly gets the water good and sudsy before disrobing and slipping in. He stares at the egg which is still sitting on the edge before shaking his head and muttering to himself, “I must be out of my mind,” before opening it. The moment he does it releases the same horrible shriek as before comes out. Fast as he can he reaches over and closes it once more, releasing a sigh of relief as the noise stops. 

Before he can think about what to do next though a giggle cuts through the air. Harry snaps his head around and stares in surprise at one ghost Moaning Myrtle.

“I’d try putting it in the water if I was you.” She tells him.

“Myrtle!” He cries out as she flys closer.

“Long time no see.” She says salitiously. “I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again are you Harry?” She asks.

“Polyjuice potion! Kicked the habit. Myrtle, did you say try putting it in the water?” He asks trying to get the topic back on track.

Myrtle launches herself into the air before diving into the water and appearing right next to him.

“Well. That's what he did. The other boy, the handsome one. Cedric.” She tells him as she rubs herself up against him while purring softly.

Now very aware of just how naked he is, Harry scootes a few inches away from Myrtle before grabbing the egg and sticking it under water. He takes a deep breath before quickly opening the top and bracing himself. This time though, instead of a horrible screeching, a soft melody begins to play. He takes a look at the egg for a moment before gulping in another large breath of air and dunking himself. 

The moment his ears are submerged a song enters them. 

_ “Come seek us where our voices sound.  _

_ We cannot sing above the ground.  _

_ An hour long you'll have to look,  _

_ to recover what we took.” _

The moment it's finished he lunges up, taking a deep breath into his desperate lungs, before rounding on Myrtle.

“ Myrtle, there aren't Merpeople in the black lake are there?” He asks her.

“Ahhh, very good. Took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone…” She finishes with what's probably supposed to be a seductive bite in his direction but what only comes out as making the whole situation even more awkward. 

Later that day he gathered his friends in the library and told them what he had discovered. 

“Harry, tell me again.” Ginny says.

“Come seek us where our voices sound.” Harry repeats.

“The Black Lake that’s obvious.”

“An hour long you’ll have to look.” Harry continuous. 

“Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic.” Ginny tells him sheepishly.

“Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour Ginny?” He asks her sarcastically.

“Look Harry, we can do this. The three of us can figure it out.” She tells him as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Which is of course when Professor Black appears. 

The first thing Harry notes is just how awful she looks. Her hair is matted and frizzy, her eyes are bloodshot and sunk like she’d been crying, and her skin was about three shades paler than it normally was. 

“I Hate to break up a scholarly session but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office.” She tells the group. All three move to follow but Harry is stopped by the Professor. “Not you Potter, just the Weasleys.” 

“But sir, the second task is only hours away and…” Ginny tries but is interrupted by the Professor once more. 

“Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!” She orders the two of them. Ginny and Ron offer him regretful looks as they obey the Professor. “Longbottom!” Black calls out seamingly, summoning said Gryffindor from thin air. “Why don’t you help Harry put his books away?” Neville nods and so, seemingly satisfied with the situation, Professor Black turns and leaves.

Looking at the books Harry has pulled Neville comments. “You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?” He says in amazement. 

“Neville. No offense, but I really don't care about plants. Now if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour then great but otherwise…” Harry responds exasperated.

“I don't know about a turnip but you can always use gilliweed.” Neville tells him.


	5. Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second trial is upon them and, unprepared, Harry has no idea what to expect. 
> 
> With more questions than answers, the search for the truth finally delivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the second last chapter, I just wanted to say that I am astounded by the response I've received. So you can rest assured more will come after this story is done. So with that finished, on with the show!

The next day the whole school was a buzz as everyone gathered at the lake. At the head of the path, Fred and George were taking bets, calling out each champion’s likelihood of winning as they took the money offered to them.

Harry, still uncertain about the challenge and now worried about his friends he hasn’t seen since yesterday, walked down beside Nevill staring apprehensively at the moist weed in his hand.

“You’re sure about this Neville?” Harry asks his friend.

“Absolutely.” Neville responds with a smile.

“For an hour?” Harry asks for confirmation.

“Most likely.” Neville tells him as his smile falls to one with slightly less confidence.

“Most likely?!” Harry cries out disbelievingly. 

“Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater.” Neville informs him as they stop walking. 

“You’re telling me this now?! You must be joking.” Harry claims as Neville at least has the decency to look ashamed. 

“I just wanted to help.” Neville responded weakly. 

“Well, that makes you sight better than Ron and Ginny. Where are they anyway?” He asked still confused about his missing friends.

“You seem a little tense Harry.” Neville told him, stating the obvious.

“Do I?” Harry responded sarcastically before the two of them continued to the platforms now visible in the lake. 

Once their Harry quickly stripped to his swimwear. Standing beside the other champions as they waited in the cold for the trial to begin. With a whine, the speakers activated and the voice of Dumbledore came through.

“Welcome to the second task.” He announced. “Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface.” He informed the crowd before pausing for effect. “Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own.” 

Harry was fully terrified now. He was practically shaking, and it wasn’t from the cold wind or appreciative gazes. His mind reeling at the attention, the gilliweed still sat unused in his hand. Behind him, Professor Black leaned forward and hissed at him to put it in his mouth. He startled at her voice before doing exactly that. 

He regretted it immediately. 

Besides the horrendous taste of it, the moment it touched the back of his throat it was like drowning and throwing up at the same time. He tried to relieve the pressure, clawing and scratching at his throat, but nothing helped. 

“You may begin at the start of the cannon.” He vaguely heard Dumbledore say before the cannons roared. 

He stood on the platform, still choking, as the other champions dived forward. It wasn’t until Professor Black “tripped” that he finally fell into the water. The other Gryffindors watched in confusion, Seamus asking aloud, “What’s the matter with him?”. 

A few offered up some possible theories before Neville cried out, “Oh my god!” A few students looked at him in confusion before he continued. “I’ve killed Harry Potter!”

Below them, Harry continued to thrash, the fake feeling of drowning being replaced by the actual reality of him truly drowning. He pawed at his throat uselessly until suddenly the drowning feeling faded away. His breathing resumed as he curiously felt the back of his neck. Just below his ears, he could feel a strange frill, no gills.

He had honest to merlin gills!

Looking down he stared at his feet in wonder as he took in the webbing between his toes. Excitedly he swam as fast as he could towards the surface, bursting through like a dolphin and performing a flip for the crowd before descending back into the deep. 

He discovered that unhindered by a need for oxygen, the lake was truly beautiful. Various species of fish and many other creatures swam past him as he explored the lake bed. Unfortunately, he still has no clue what he’s looking for or where to start. It’s not until nearly thirty minutes in that a noise catches his ears. 

A melodic tune not so unlike the one from the Golden Egg. It’s mesmerizing in its beauty, barely even a hum and still so powerful. 

He follows it.

He gets what is probably halfway there when he hears a scream. It feminine, high pitched and warbly through the water before he hears the murmur of the speakers announcing that Fleur has been forced to leave the task. 

He continued onward to spite the fear in his gut. Eventually, the scenery begins to change. Dark stone and weeds give way to white aged marble and statues. Some show Poseidon, god of the seas, while others have degraded to the point where they are no longer recognizable, even if they showed anyone he knew. 

Eventually, he finds what he’s looking for. Ron, Ginny, Cho, and another blond girl are hanging in the water. Tied down by chains around their feet with charms to make sure they can breathe. Cedric is already there, he nods at Harry before grabbing Cho, cutting her chain, and ascending to the surface. 

Harry quickly makes his way over, grabbing both their chains and pulling out his wand. He quickly frees Ron before turning to do the same for Ginny. Suddenly he finds his arms and legs grabbed by Mermaids. Their sharp teeth are bared as they hiss at him. “But she’s my friend too!” He shouts at them but it does little to deter them. “Only one.” The one closest to him responds. 

He tries to figure out what to do before suddenly the mermaids hiss at each other and rush away. Out of nowhere what looks to be a shark rushes towards him, he barely manages to move to the side as it rushes past him, revealing the human body attached to the head. It breaks the chain attached to Ginny before grabbing her and rushing to the surface. 

After a moment Harry breathes out before continuing to try and breaking Rons chains. 

Above the water, the crowd cheer as Cedric and Cho emerge. They are quickly followed by Victor and Ginny, to which the crowd loudly begins to chant the Durmstrang champions name. The only ones not cheering are the girls from Beaubaxton who look between the clock and the water nervously.

Back underwater Harry looks over to see the last girl and remembers how Fleur was disqualified. After a moment he attempts to loosen her rope but is stopped as a massive swarm of creatures suddenly attack him. They hiss and bit and claw as he tries desperately to fight them off. To make things worse the gillyweed begins to wear off cutting off his oxygen supply. He just barely manages to cast a spell to break the chains before he losses consciousness. 

Above the water, the girl and Ron break the surface, desperately pulling in air as they clamber towards the platforms. There helped up by a few of the Beaubaxton girls one of whom is Fleur who desperately grabs the younger girl from the water and begins to hold her close while desperately muttering words in french.

After a few moments, Harry suddenly springs from the water and onto the platform. 

“Harry!” Dumbeldore cries having rushed down from the top. 

“Get him another towel.” Barty orders as he starts to make a large clearing around the group of champions.

“I want all the judges over here now.” Dumbledore demands. 

Harry quickly snatches the extra towel the moment its offered. He’s shaking like a leaf as he tries to warm himself. His brief moment of isolation is broken though as he suddenly finds himself with a face full of Fleur Delacour. 

“You saved her, even though she wasn’t yours to save. My little sister!” She cries out before she grabs his face and kisses him on each cheek. “Thank you!” She whispers to him before turning to Ron. “And you. You helped!” 

“Well...yeah...a bit.” He says with a smile. Fleur leans down and kisses him to before grabbing her sister and rushing away. “Merci.” Ron breathes with a dopey look on his face. 

“Harry!” Ginny cries as she approaches wrapped in her own towel. 

“Ginny.” He calls back in excitement. 

“Are you alright?” She asks him as she looks him over for injuries. “You’re freezing!” She exclaims as she brushes up against him. “Personally I think you behaved admirably.” She tells him as she leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. 

“I finished last.” He tells her despondently. 

“Next to last.” She corrects. 

Their moment is interrupted as Dumbeldore demands everyone’s focus.

“Attention! Attention! The winner is...Mr.Diggory!” He calls out as the platforms explode into cheers. 

“And in second place...Mr.Krum!” He calls out causing the Durmstrang students to explode into celebration.

“And in third place by default...Harry Potter!” The Grydindors around Harry cheer but it’s half-hearted at best. “However, the way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished second had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasly but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre.” Dumbledore continues causing the group of Gryffindors to cheer once more, this time in full force. 

Once they make it back to the shore Harry’s friends are still cheering. 

“All that moral fibre eh?” Fred calls out.

“Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right.” Ron told him with a smile on his face. 

“Well done 'moral fibre'.” George jests before Harry is pulled aside by Barty.

“Congratulations Potter, a fine achievement. Well done boy.” Barty tells him as they step to the side. “I'm sorry we haven't spoken after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter.” He finishes with a bright smile. 

They’re joined by Professor Black who, just like Barty, is sporting a large smile as she offers her congratulations before turning to face her former Ministry peer.

“Bartimus! You wouldn’t happen to be trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are you?” She asks him with a strange look in her eye. “The last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out!” She says before laughing like its one of the best jokes in the world. 

They both look at her strangely. There is something wrong with her, first and foremost the large scar on her face is plain for the world to see and she doesn’t seem to care, the second is the glint in her eyes. It’s buried deep, almost hidden beneath the darkness of her pupil, but still visible for anyone who’s willing to look hard enough.

A glint of madness.

Barty stares at the professor with a strange look on his face. Like he’s recognized something as something it’s not. They continue to stare at each other for a time before Barty shakes his head and walks away. 

“And they say I’m mad.” She jests at Harry. 

For his part, Harry just blinks awkwardly, before moving to join his friends. 

“So I remember, I remember when I first met you all.” Hagrid starts as he looks, Ron, Ginny, and Harry in the eyes. 

There are seated in Hagrid’s hut, celebrating Harry’s victory. The fire is large and warm and each of them has a drink in their hands. 

“Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later.” Hagrid continues with a large smile on his face.

“Were still misfits.” Ron tells him with a smile.

“Maybe.” Hagrid responds. “But we've all got each other, and Harry of course. Soon to be! The youngest! Tri-Wizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!” He cheers as they all raise their glasses in a cheer. 

A few hours later Harry steps out for some air. The night is brisk as he wanders towards the woods to clear his head. After a moment though a sudden and intense pain courses through his head. He reaches for its epicentre, the scar on his head, as he continues to walk further into the forest. 

It builds as he walks. Continuing to press through his skull and into his very soul, eventually reaching the point where he has to lean on a tree for support. He squints his eyes and hissed through his teeth as he tried to push through it all. Eventually, the pain fades away, so he opens his eyes. 

Only to discover the dead body of Barty Crouch lying beside the tree.

* * *

Hermione remained silent as she watched the Minister for Magic himself march into Dumbledores office. He demands all sorts of things, accuses even more, as he rants against the old Professor. 

After a time, once the Minister has calmed some, Dumbeldore responds.

“A man has died here. And he won’t be the last, you must take action.” The headmaster demands. 

“I will not. In times like these, the wizarding world looks to its leaders for strength Dumbledore.” The Minister retorts.

“Then for once show them some.” Dumbledore cries out angrily.

“The tri-wizard tournament will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward.” 

“But surely that is what's right, no matter what others think.” 

“What did you say? What did you say to me?” The Minister cries out as he leaps from his chair.

They look like their about to break into a fight, not that she would care, she had never been a fan of Cornelius Fudge. He’s a weak man, always has been, for the entire time she’s known him in the Ministry he’s been following at the foot of weaker men. Boasting of their accomplishments as his own and using them as an excuse to appear more important than he was. 

But they can’t afford a fight now. And besides that, she can feel Harry Potter on the other side of the door, so she interrupts. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private.” She informs them as she points to the door. It opens after a moment revealing Harry to the room. 

“Harry!” Fudge exclaims, suddenly the epitome of respect and dignity. “Harry how good to see you again.” He continues as he moves closer while extending his hand. A movement that is made even more awkward when Harry ignores it in favour of stepping closer to Dumbeldore. 

“I can come back later Professor.” He says slowly. Almost like he’s...afraid. 

“Oh, not necessary Harry the minister and I are done,” Dumbledore tells him with a pointed look at the Minister. “I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you.” He tells the Minister while waving his hand towards the door in an obvious move. “Harry do feel free to indulge in a licorice snack in my absence, but I have to warn you they're a little bit sharp. Miss Black if you would join us.” 

She looks between them all for a moment before slowly moving to leave. 

Harry watches them go for a moment before moving over to the snack bowl. The moment he grabs one it turns into some kind of creature and knicks his finger. He gives a cry before sucking his finger into his mouth at which point a compartment opens in the wall. From it, the memory pool reveals itself. Floating out towards him as if in invitation.

He approaches it cautiously. The liquid is flowing with dark shadows, memories, and yet the water hardly moves beyond the shaking of its container. Slowly he bends down and before he realizes it he’s falling into a memory.

_When he lands it’s in a strange room. The room is lit a deep red by the glow of a massive fire. In front of it sits a group of people arranged like a judge and jury, headed by Barty Crouch, who wheres a large powdered wig as he sorts through a stack of papers. With a start, he realizes its a trial and beside him is Professor Dumbledore. A look of concentration sits on his face as he stares at the room._

“Professor?” He asks only to be ignored.

“Professor?” He tries again, louder this time, but still no response. 

_Suddenly a hand sticks out of his chest and Harry startles. He relaxes when it goes back through and remembers that this is a memory. He’s a ghost watching the events of the past._

_The room goes quiet all of a sudden as a cage rises through the floor containing Igor Krakaroff. Once he is fully risen Barty speaks up. “Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential, the Counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted deatheater.” He says before lifting his head to look Igor in the eys. “Do you accept these terms?” He asks._

_“I do sir.” Igor responds timidly. A far cry from the man Harry saw at the beginning of the term._

_“What do you wish to present?” Barty asks him, clearly bored._

_“I have names sir. There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier.” Igor announces loudly._

_“Mr. Rosier is dead.” Barty announces._

_“Dead?” Igor says disbelievingly._

_Suddenly a man leans down, he has crazy dirty blond hair and only one eye. The other moves erratically like it’s not actually looking anywhere in front of it. “Yeah took a piece of me with him though didn’t he…” The man says pointing at his mechanical eye._

_“You’re sacrifice is appreciated, Alastor.” Dumbledore responds before the two return to watching the trial._

_“I didn’t know…” Igor says softly._

_“If that is all the witness has to offer…” Barty says as he raises his gavel._

_“No! No! There was Rookwood, he was a spy.” Igor shouts desperately._

_“Augustus Rookwood? Of the department of ministries.” Barty asks for confirmation with slight surprise._

_“Ya ya, the same. He passed information to you know who from inside the ministry itself.” Igor added enthusiastically._

_“Very well. Counsel will deliberate. In the meantime, you will be returned to Azkaban.” Barty decrees._

_“NO! WAIT! PLEASE! I have more. Snape, Severus Snape.” Igor says in a desperate attempt to stop them._

_“The council is very much aware you have given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a deatheater and prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he's no more a death eater than I am.”_

_“It's a lie! Severus Snape remains faithful to the dark lord.” Igor cries as his cell begins to lower._

_“Silence.” Barty cries out with a band of his gavel. “Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded.” He continues._

_“ Oh no no no no no. I heard about one more.” Igor says in one last desperate attempt to stop it._

_“What’s that?” Barty asks disbelievingly._

_“The name…” Igor mutters._

_“Yes?” Barty says with a ‘get on with it’ motion._

_“I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of the cruciatus curse, torture of the Aurer Frank Longbottom and…”_

_“The name! Give me the wretched name!” Barty cries out._

_“Hermione! Granger!...Black!”_

_The whole room freezes as everyone turns to look at Professor Black._

_She looks panicked and a little bit sick. She slowly begins to stand, shaking the entire time, before finally addressing the room._

_“He’s lying!” She cries out, her voice much stronger than she looks._

_“No, I’m not!” Igor retorts. “I know for a fact that she and her wife are responsible for many of the Orders casualties during the conflict.” He continues before Black cuts him off._

_“He’s lying. I regret every death I’ve been apart of and that those whose lives I had to take were at the express orders of the Order.” Black yells out into the room but it’s clear she’s beginning to get nervous._

_“What evidence does the accused have to support such claims?” Barty demands._

_“The mark on her neck! Check the mark on her neck!” Igor cries._

_The whole room holds their breath as they wait to see what happens next. Barty waves Professor Black down but she doesn’t move._

_“Miss Granger, if you would...join...us…” Barty trails off as something begins to happen to Professor Black._

_At first, it’s small, her eyes gain that same glint he saw at the lakeside. Then the mark he’s seen on her neck begins to glow, revealing itself to be a brand of the letters BB, it keeps growing for a few moments before suddenly dimming. The professor is still there but something has clearly changed. A manic smile crosses her face as she stretches her arms and legs before turning to face the crowd._

_“Actually its Ms. Black, thank you very much.” She says but its not her voice that comes through. It’s another woman’s, the same voice he’s heard in his dreams, dark and twisted._

_Insane._

_“Bellatrix…” Dumbledore breaths out in disbelief._

_“Correct!” Professor Black cries out as she does a little happy dance on the spot before pulling out her wand._

_The whole room leaps to there feet as they pull out there own wands in response._

_“Where is Hermione?” Alastor demands._

_“Muddy? Oh, she’s still here, my Muddy muggleborn wife.” She says as she licks her lips._

_“How have you accomplished this?” Barty demands._

_“A little spell work I’ve been working on for a while...do you like my handy work?” She asks with a mad laugh as she points towards the scars on her face._

With a gasp, Harry pulls back from the pool, his eyes blinking rapidly as they attempted to adapt to the suddenly darker room. 

“Curiosity's not a sin Harry, but you should exercise caution.” Dumbledore tells him as he circles behind Harry. “It's a pensive, useful if like me you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see what small things I've already seen.” He continues as he steps up to the bowl beside him. “You see Harry I've searched and searched for something, some small detail. Something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer it slips away, it's maddening.” 

“Sir.” Harry begins hesitantly. “Professor Black, I mean Bellatrix, what happened to her?”

“She was sent to Azkaban. It destroyed poor Hermione, or at least what was left of her, and we were eventually forced to send her to Saint Mungo’s. Why do you ask?”

“It's just that I had a dream about her. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house and Voldemort was there only he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail was there too and Bellatrix.” He told Dumbledore.

“Have their been other dreams like this?” Dumbledore asked as he rounded on his young student, his face suddenly stone-cold serious. 

“Yes. Always the same one.” Harry responded before continuing. “Sir... these dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually happening do you?”

“I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams Harry.” Dumbledore instructed as he pulled his wand out. “I think it's best that you simply…cast them away.” He finished as he pulled a memory from his head and cast it to the liquid. 

Dumbledore sent him on his way after that. Harry continued to think about it, what he’d seen, what he’d learned. His mind racing to spite his lethargic walking pace. It would have taken a miracle to pull him out of his mind.

Except, just as he walked past Snape’s herb store, voices reached him and when he turned he saw Snape and Igor close together. Igor had his sleeve rolled up revealing the dark mark placed upon it. 

“It’s a sign, Severus, you know what it means as well as I.” Igor hissed

That’s when they see him. Igor quickly shoves his sleeve down and rushes away while Snape and Harry maintain a tense moment of eye contact. After a while Harry attempts to rush away only for his arm to be grabbed by Snape, allowing the potions Professor to pull him back.

“Potter! What's your hurry?” Snape drawls. “Congratulations, your performance in the black lake was inspiring.” He tells him before his tone becomes more sinister. “Gilliweed, am I correct?” He asks.

“Yes, sir.” Harry responds.

“Ingenious. A rather rare herb gilliweed, not something found in your everyday garden.” He comments before reaching back into his cupboard and pulling out a nearly empty vile. “Nor is this, know what it is?”

“Bubble juice sir?” Harry once again responds.

“Veritaserum.” Snape corrects. “Three drops of this and you-know-who himself will spill his darkest secrets.” The Professor informs before continuing. “The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice.” He threatens.

“I haven’t stolen anything.” Harry claims in an attempt to defend himself.

“Don't lie to me.” Snape hisses as he leans in close. “Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? lacewing flies? You and your friends are brewing Polyuice potion and believe me, I'm going to find out why.” He finishes before closing the door. 

Harry stares at the door in confusion. His mind racing as he tries to figure out who might be brewing Polyjuice potion. After all? Who would be trying to cover up their appearance in a school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you? Feel free to tell me in the comments below if you understand what is going on or not. This is the chapter that should tie everything together, excluding a few things, so if you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them all if I can. Also, as I said before, I want to continue this story so tell me in the comments what you'de like to see. 
> 
> Do you want me to continue down the main plot?
> 
> Or, maybe a short story or two from the past?
> 
> Be sure to let me know so I can start planning. The last chapter will be up within the next few days.


	6. Professor Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry suffers through the tragedy of the third trial, revelations become apparent as all the pieces slide into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt on the Body Snatch Brew, from Zygmunt Budge's: Book of Potions.
> 
> 'A combination of the Draught of Living Death, the Confusing Concoction, and Polyjuice potion aptly named the Body Snatch Brew. 
> 
> It works as such: the Draught of Living Death and the Confusing Concoction work together to put the subject's conscious mind into a coma-like state at which point the Polyjuice potion kicks in. If consumed alone the person will find their body switched with that of the subject of the Polyjuice Potion for the duration of said potion, however, if combined with an anchor charm and a physical connection it could, potentially, allow one to invade another’s mind and control their body, much like an oculus charm.
> 
> Hence the name. Body Snatch Brew'
> 
> Continued at the bottom of the page.

Various Horns and Trumpets rang in a celebratory tune as Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum prepared to enter the final Trial. There had been little preparation required as the challenge would be based on their raw capacity as Witches and Wizards.

An enchanted hedge maze.

It would try to trick them, changing its layout constantly, and had been filled with all sorts of dangerous spells and charms. Harry gave it a look of trepidation before having his gaze pulled back as Dumbledore stepped up to give his speech.

“Earlier today Professor Black placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only she knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory…” He’s forced to pause as a large cheer rings from the crowd. After a moment they calm allowing Dumbeldore to continue. “...and Mr. Potter are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum…” He is once again forced to pause as a cry rings out from the Bulgarian students. “...and finally Miss Delacour.” Another pause as the french students cheer. 

“The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands.” Dumbledore finishes before waving the champions forward. “Contestants, gather round.” He instructs them.

Once they’ve gathered around him Dumbledore stares each of them in the eye as he gives them one final warning. “In the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way.” 

With that cozy message of hope out of the way, they each move to stand in front of their respective entrances. Harry watches as Cedric receives a tight hug from his father while Fleur embraces her sister is much the same way. Off to the side, Igor is whispering something to Krum before stepping back and patting him on the shoulder. 

For a moment Harry thinks he’s not going to receive a farewell but a sudden hug from behind proves him wrong. 

“Stay safe Harry.” Ginny whispers before slowly letting him go. He shoots her what he hopes is a confident smile as she walks back towards the stands.

“Champions! Prepare yourselves.” Professor Black calls out as the cannon rolls forward.

“On the count of three…” Dumbledore instructs. 

Time slows for Harry as he stares out in the darkness of the maze. In his ear, he can hear some sort of whispering, the words are indiscernible but clearly dark in nature. A fog is rolling on the ground as he watches a crow sore high into the sky.

“One!” Dumbledore yells out as the cannon roars. The boom shakes the ground and pulls Harry from his trance. 

Then, with a great deal of hesitation, he marches onward into the maze.

At first, it’s not as bad as he thought; a bit cold in without and fire to warm him but otherwise just fine. It’s not until the light of the stands is lost and the cheering of the crowds fades to nothing that strange things start to happen. The whispers from earlier return full force joined this time by the echoes of creatures and monsters in the dark. 

He walks for what feels like ages. Wandering the dark corridors with no idea how to navigate, he tries to look up and around the top of the maze in hopes that he may find something with which to orient himself, but all he sees is the dark sky above. 

The cold is starting to get to him as his breath comes out in small clouds and sinks to join the fog at his feet. He shivers and rubs at his arms as he quickens his pace. 

He turns a corner and is surprised to find Fleur desperately scrambling to disentangle herself from the hedge wall which has wrapped itself around her legs. Part of the shock is simply that he hadn’t heard her, she was screaming bloody murder and he hadn’t been able to hear her until he could see her. 

He rushes forward with his wand out as he calls her name but it’s too little too late. He’s helpless but to watch as she is dragged screaming into the hedge at which point he can no longer hear her. He sends a red spark into the sky but a heavy wind suddenly starts blowing, forcing the spark back down to the ground before it could reach a hight to alert anyone, as the path slowly starts to close itself. He runs as fast as he can and only barely makes it out before the hedge closes behind him. 

He doesn’t get a chance to gather himself though as a burst of magic suddenly whizzes past his head forcing him to duck. When he looks up he find Krum walking menacingly towards him with his wand raised. Something is clearly wrong with the Durmstrang champion, his eyes are glazed and milky, and he walks like a zombie. 

He shoots another spell at Harry which finally gets the young Hogwarts student to move. He rushes down the path, towards a growing light, when one of Krums spells lands. It’s only a stupify but it hits him like a giant, knocking him to the ground and dazing him. Just as Krum is about to grab him though, Cedric burst through from another path and knocks Krum to the ground before rushing forward and helping Harry up. 

“Go go!” Cedric cries as he pushes Harry forward. “He’s bewitched!” He finishes as Krum begins to rise from the ground.

They run as fast as they can with Krum on their heels. Occasionally they have to stop to fire off a counter curse before rushing forward once more. After a while the light they’re rushing towards becomes more visible, revealing itself to be the Tri-Wizard cup. However, just a they reach the entrance, a vine lashes out and wraps itself around Cedric’s leg. It pulls the older Gryfindor down before slowly beginning to pull him in just as it had with Fleur. 

Cedric calls out for Harry’s help and for a moment, one single second, Harry entertains the thought of leaving him. Of abandoning his fellow student in favour of claiming first place for his own. The thought is tempting, the glory, the fame.

But eventually, his better nature wins out as he rushes forward and uses his wand to free Cedric. 

“You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me.” Cedric tells him with a smile.

“For a moment so did I.” Harry responds as he helps his friend stand. 

“Some game, huh?” Cedric comments as they finally reach the cup.

“Some game.” Harry responds, far less enthused than his older compatriot. 

“Go on. Take it, you saved me.” Cedric tells him as he steps back.

Harry looks between Cedric and the trophy for a moment before pulling Cedric forward once more. 

“Together.” He tells him. Cedric looks surprised for a moment before nodding his head determinedly. “On three,” Harry instructs. “One, two, three!” He cries as both boys grab the cup and are teleported away.

They land in a graveyard among the headstones of dead witches and wizards. They both abandon the cup as hey stare at each other and their surroundings in surprise. 

“You ok?” Cedric asks as he brushes off his knees. 

“Yeah,” Harry responds. “You?” 

“Fine. Where are we?”

“I don’t…” Harry trails off as he spots something in the corner of his eye. A single statue of a reaper. It towers over the whole cemetery, imposing and unconquerable. “I’ve been here before…” He breathes. 

“It’s a portkey.” Cedric realizes as he turns back towards the cup. “Harry the cup is a portkey.”

“I've been here before in a dream.” With a start, Harry realizes exactly where they are. “Cedric, we have to get back to the cup! Now!” He orders as he begins to scramble to do exactly that. 

“What are you talking about?” Cedric questions as he takes in his friends now crazed demeanour. 

Suddenly Harry falls to his knees as he grabs his head in pain. His scar is burning as Cedric stares at him in worry. 

“What is it?” Cedric demands as he steps closer and pulls out his wand while scanning the area for threats. 

“Get back to the cup!” Harry orders as he hunches over in pain.

Suddenly, like a mirage, two people suddenly appear. Harry recognizes Wormtail and Voldemort Immediately but Cedric does not. He raises his wand threateningly as he demands to know who they are and what they want. 

It doesn’t faze them.

“Kill the spare.” Voldemort orders with the same energy one might order a coffee in the morning.

Wormtail quickly pulls out his wand and casts the killing curse at Cedric who summons a protego charm in a desperate attempt to save himself, too little success. The killing curse passes through the shield like a hot butter through knife before striking the young Gryfindor right in the chest, killing him instantly, and knocking his dead body a few feet back. 

Harry cries out as he watches his friend parish and before he has a chance to gather himself Wormtail grabs him and has the reaper statue trap Harry against it with the handle of its Scythe. 

“Do it, now!” Voldemort orders.

Wormtail seems hesitant for a moment before he takes a deep breath and drops Voldemort into a cauldron that Harry just now realized was there.

“Bones of the father, unwillingly given.” Wormtail says loudly as he drops a few of what must be Voldemorts father’s bones into the cauldron.

“Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed.” Wormtail continuos as he holds his hand above the cauldron with a blad against it. He hesitates once more before taking a deep breath and cutting off the appendage with a cry of pain.

“Blood of the enemy forcible taken.” He whimpers before moving over to Harry and slowly cutting deeply into his arm. Harry cries out in pain before he’s forced to watch as Wormtail flicks his blood into the cauldron which promptly bursts into flames.

“The dark lord shall rise!” Wormtail cries out as a reformed Voldemort emerges. 

“My wand Wormtail.” The dark lord demands as he takes his first breath of life in nearly fourteen years. 

Worm tail quickly offers him his wand with a deep bow before straightening after Voldemort takes it. 

“Hold out your arm.” Voldemort orders as Wormatil begins a muttering of praises. 

“Master. Thank you, master.” He says gratefully as he begins to extend is stumped appendage.

“The other arm, Wormtail.” Voldemort demands angrily. 

Wormtail shakes a little at his masters outburst but eventually acquiesces, pushing out his other arm for the dark lord to take. Voldemort murmurs something before sticking his wand into his servant's arm causing the sky to change. 

The winds pick up as his dark mark fills the sky. After a moment deatheaters start to appear. One by one landing in the cemetery with skull masks and dark robes covering their faces.

“Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me.” He tells them with a tsk before he begins to kill them.

He stops at the last one though.

“Not even you, Lucious.” He says as he rips the mask from the elder Malfoys face. 

“My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts-” He says desperately in an attempt to save his own life. 

“There were signs my friend and more than whispers.” Voldemort scoffs.

“I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask.” Lucious tells him enthusiastically. 

“I returned.” Wormatil adds.

“Out of fear, not loyalty.” Voldemort barks before softening slightly. “Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail.” He finishes before waving his wand and granting his servant a new hand. 

“Thank you, master, thank you.” Wormail praises as he backs away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Voldemort spots Cedric’s body and walks over. “Oh, such a handsome boy.” He says.

“Don’t touch him!” Harry yells in anger as he struggles to free himself from the statue.

“Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here.” Voldemort says as he moves away from Cedric’s corpse to fully face Harry. .Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days.” The dark lord breaths as he squints his forehead in concentration. “The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?” He hisses as he gets right in Harry’s face. “It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed…” He trails off as he brings a finger up to Harry’s face. “I can touch you now!” He hisses with glee as he presses his finger against Harry’s head.

It burns worse than any pain Harry has felt before. Like a thousand lightning bolts striking him at once, or a million fires concentrated on one single point on his head. 

“Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged.” Voldemort continued before pulling his finger away and having the statue drop Harry to the ground. “Get up.” Voldemort ordered only to use his magic to do so when Harry failed to follow quickly enough. 

Once he’s up Harry attempts to run away but is stopped by Voldemort once again.

“Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes.” He says with a deranged madness in his voice.

Harry, nearly mad with grief and rage, falls right into the dark lords trap.

“Fine! Have it your way.” He shouts before both wizards release a stream of magic from their wands. 

The two spells meet in a flash of magic and both struggle as it quickly becomes apparent that they’re equally matched.

“Do nothing.” Voldemort orders as some of the deatheaters step forward to help. “He is mine to finish. He’s mine!”

They stay locked like that for what feels like an eternity to Harry. Their spells intensify eventually causing a sort of magic dome to appear around them, sealing them off from outside interference. Slowly, as their power builds, shapes begin to appear. At first nothing more than blue vapours, before they begin to take clearer forms. His dad appears on his left while his mother appears on his right. They take some of the magical burden of maintaining the spell of his shoulders allowing him to breathe and hear what they have to say.

“Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey.” His father instructs him. “We can delay it for a moment to give you time but, only a moment, do you understand?”

Across from his Harry sees Cedric. The older boy looks at peace as he calls out to his friend. “Harry take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father.” He asks. 

Harry nods his head quickly in understanding as the power of the ghosts begins to grow.

“Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!” His mother tells him and after a moment he does exactly that. 

The moment he breaks away the connection breaks causing the spell to implode blasting everyone back. Harry, sobbing and exhausted, desperately grabs Cedric’s body before touching the portkey. Disappearing with a woosh leaving the deatheaters behind in the dust. 

He reappears in front of the stands. The crowd explodes into cheers for him as the band picks up the celebratory tune once more. Many of them attempt to rush forward but are stopped as they realize something is clearly wrong. The celebratory music dies out as Harry desperately clings to Cedric’s body, his sobs echoing around the now silent clearing. 

“Harry!” Dumbledore cries out as he approaches. “Tell me what happened!” 

“He’s back, he’s back! Voldemorts back!” Harry cries aloud as he finally breaks. “Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there.” Harry cried as the Professor took him into his arms in an attempt to comfort him.

“It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are.” Dumbledore murmurs softly as he runs a soothing hand down Harry’s back. 

“Keep everybody in their seats.” Fudge orders the Aurors. “A boy has just been killed.” He trails off as he looks towards the headmaster. “The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people.” The minister trails off as he casts a nervous look towards the students.

“ Let me through! That's my son! My boy!” Amos yells out as he pushes through the Aurors only to crumble to the ground as he takes in the sight of his dead son. His face washes over with pain and grief as he lets a truly horrible scream out into the night. 

After a moment, the Aurors approached, helping Amos to lift the body and cover it with a sheet.

Dumbledore held Harry as they carried Cedric away, the young wizard trying everything he could to follow, before collapsing in defeat. 

“Hermione.” Dumbledore calls out. The younger professor quickly approaches before he continues. “Please escort Harry back to the castle, take him to Madam Pomfrey, while we wrap things up here. Make sure he’s comfortable, perhaps some dragons fire tea, to help calm his nerves.” 

The professor nodded before grabbing harry around the shoulders and slowly beginning to lead him back to the castle. Had anyone been more attentive they may have noted that her scars were showing, as a large deranged smile crossed her lips once she was clear from the scene.

They quickly make it back to the castle but rather than taking him to the healing ward she escorted him to her office. 

When they get there Harry is still crying, but less so now, as the Professor closes the door. She gently guides him into the chair across from her desk as she pulls the black flask out from one of the drawers. 

“Are you alright Harry?” She asks him softly as she unscrews the cap. He nods but doesn’t speak. “Does it hurt?” She asks him pointing towards his arm.

“Not so much now.” He murmurs softly.

“I’d better take a look at it though, we wouldn’t want it to get infected.” She tells him as she pushes her now open flask aside in favour of grabbing a healing drought from her personal trunk. As she cleans the wound it becomes clear that it’s not just a cut. Rather, that someone had carved the dark mark into his arm. 

“The cup was a portkey.” Harry starts to say to spite the Professor sudden lack of movement. “Someone had bewitched it.” 

Suddenly he found the Professors face less than a foot away from his own with a strange glint in her eye. “What was it like? What was he like?” She asked quickly.

“Who?” Harry asked, stunned slightly at his Professor sudden turnabout. 

“The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?” Black demanded as she stared deeply into his eyes. 

“I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares.” Harry responded as he watched the Professor suddenly lean away as she hissed and pawed at her scars he just now realized were visible. 

She desperately reaches for the black flask, attempting to take a large swig only to growl as she realizes it’s empty. She rushes back to the trunk where she got the healing draught before desperately looking for something, releasing an even darker growl when the vials are empty.

“Were there others?” She asked demandingly as she scrambled about, “In the graveyard, were there others?!”

Harry stares at her in confusion for a moment before he slowly rises from his chair and begins to cautiously make his way towards the exit. 

“Um. I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor.” Harry commented as he reached the doorway.

At his words, Professor Black suddenly stopped what she was doing to face him. “Marvellous creatures dragons aren't they?” She began as a manic smile crossed her lips. “Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?” She told him as she rushed over to look through a plate of potions near the fireplace. “Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't told him first myself?!” She yelled as she tossed what were clearly the wrong potions from a nearby cabinet. “Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it?” She hissed as she stared him in the eyes. 

If he wasn’t before, Harry was well and truly terrified now, staring into the crazed eyes of a Professor he had thought he could trust. She stared him down for a moment before pointing at herself and shuffling away.

“It was you from the beginning,” Harry said slowly as he began to piece it all together. The Professor pausing her search through the fireside table to turn and face him. “You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But…” 

“Bu-Bu…” She mocked him as she started to approach once more. “You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done.” She told him softly before grabbing his injured arm and rolling up his sleeve. “The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord.” She continued as she pressed her thumb into the wound, opening it again, causing blood to drip down his arm. She pulls her blood-covered thumb up to her nose to sniff it before sticking it in her mouth and moaning.

She takes a few steps away to savour the taste of it before turning around, a look of wonder of her face as she began to approach him for the third time. “Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter!” She hisses as she raises her wand. 

At that moment Harry sees his life flash before his eyes. All the tragedy, the laughter, the anger, and the hope. He sees his parents smiling at him as Cedric waves from the distance, he sees Ron and Ginny laughing as they wave for him to come forward, and lastly he sees Ginny, resplendent and beautiful as she offers him the only smile in the world he would ever care about.

The image fades though as right before Professor black can cast her curse the bolted door suddenly blasts open with a burst of blue magic as Dumbledores expelliarmus knocked Professor Black into a nearby wall. 

Dumbledore and Snape follow quickly as the older Professor grabbed Black by her neck and forced her head back. “Severus…” He called.

Snape quickly administers a potion that Harry recognizes to be the Veritaserum from the previous day. He pops the cork and pours the whole vial down her throat before stepping back and pulling out his wand. By this point McGonagall has joined them, staring down at her former student with regret and pity in her eyes.

“Do you know who I am?” Dumbledore asks her.

“Albus Dumbledore.” Professor Black chokes out with a snarl.

“Are you Hermione Granger Black?” He demands. “Are you?!”

“Yes.” She eventually spits out as the potion courses through her veins. 

“Is she the one I’m speaking to?” He asks angrily. “Is she the one I’m Speaking to?!” He yells at her. 

After a moment she shakes her head no. But before they could deal with the ramifications, the chest in the corner suddenly exploded with noise. The three Professors all look at each other for a moment before Dumbledore calls out for Harry to back away from it. He does so, getting pulled away by McGonagall the moment he stands. All three professor have their wands out as Snape casts a spell forcing the chest to open. 

It opens up to reveal another, smaller, chest. That one then opened to reveal another chest, which then opened to reveal another. This continued for several moments before finally, after three more chests, the last one opened to reveal the compartment within. Slowly, and with a great deal of trepidation, all three Professors and Harry approached. When they were close enough they peered down, looking through the magical pit contained within the chest to find one Alastor Moody sitting below. 

“Are you alright Alastor?” Dumbledore called down to him.

“I’m sorry Albus.” Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody called back up. 

“Who’s he?” Harry asked in confusion.

“The original candidate I asked to fill the role of our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” Dumbledore answered. “When he failed to show we picked our second...choice…” He trailed off as snape grabbed the flasks from the nearby desk, opening them both and taking a sniff.

“Beautification potion infused with a small amount of Polyjuice potion.” He informed them after he closed the silver flask. “And Body Snatch Brew.” He finished as he closed the black one. 

“Now we know who’s been stealing it from your store Severus.” Dumbledore responded before looking back down into the pit. “We’ll get you up in a minute.” He called to Alastor as the trapped wizard released a groan.

They’re forced to turn around though as Professor Black begins to hiss and scratch at her neck. They watch as she falls forward away from the wall as her head began to shake violently. They watched as her brown hair began to darken, first only a little, before its fully darkened to a deep black. Her face twitched and writhed as it wriggled like snakes were crawling within it. After a moment her head shakes so fast that it blurs before finally stoping to reveal the face of the other woman from Professor Blacks wedding photo. 

She shoots them all an insane smile before she locks onto Harry as he steps forward. After a moment she lunges at him, causing him to trip and fall backwards as the Professors force her into a chair. 

“Bellatrix Black.” Dumbledore breathes out. 

“I’ll show you ours if you show me yours.” She sing songs as she pulls up her sleeve to reveal the dark mark below. 

“You’re arm Harry.” Dumbledore asks as he keeps his eyes trained on the mad witch. 

Harry does as he’s asked, rolling up his sleeve and placing it beside Bellatrix for a comparison. His is messier and covered in blood but there is no denying the resemblance. 

“You know what this means don't you? He's back. My Lord has returned!” Bellatrix cheered loudly. 

“Send an owl to Azkaban.” Dumbledore instructs McGonagall who, after a brief moment of hesitation, moves to do so. “I think we have the answer as to just why their prisoner keeps falling into a coma.”

“I’ll be welcomed as a Hero when I wake up.” She taunts him.

“Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes.” He tells her darkly before placing his wand against her neck. It glows red hot for a moment as Bellatrix screams in pain before her head blurs once more before returning to that of Professor Black. 

The letters on her neck reduced to nothing more than a vague blob of scar tissue. 

She’s breathing heavily and crying. She curls in on herself the moment the magical restraints are removed, shuddering, she jumps as Dumbledore places a hand on her back. 

“I’m so sorry.” She cries softly. “So sorry. So sorry. So sorry…” She continues as McGonagall returns. The Gryffindor Professor takes one look at her former student before leaning forward and taking her into her arm.

“It’s alright. All is well. She can’t reach you anymore. You’re safe…” 

Those are the last words Harry hears as he is lead out of the room by Snape.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry reached the main hall, he was surprised to see Professor Black sitting at the teacher’s table. She had been moved away from the end to sit between McGonagall and Dumbledore, the former leaning in every now and again to whisper something into her former student’s ear. 

Whatever it was didn’t seem to have an effect. The Professor seemed dead to the world as she pushed her breakfast around her plate without taking a single bit. Every now and then she would raise a shaky hand to grab her goblet before pausing, staring at it for a moment, before thinking better of it. 

As strange as it was he felt bad for her. She had been used by her wife, clearly tortured in some way, and forced to do her bidding. And yet even now he could see her wedding ring clear as day on her ring finger with her locket still tucked defensively against her neck

“I hear they’re letting her stay on.” Neville commented as he caught sight of whom Harry was looking at.

“You’re joking?” Ron scoffed in disbelief.

“No, I’m serious.” Neville continued. “I overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking in the gardens as I finished up my morning walk. They were arguing something fierce, Snape wanted to keep her in the castle to watch her while Dumbledore wanted to send her back to Saint Mungo’s.” He finished as he put another pancake on his plate.

Before they had the chance to fully discuss the ramifications of that thought they were interrupted as Dumbledore stood to give his end of year speech. 

“Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss.” He began. “Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, intricately fair-minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend.” He continued before giving the students a moment to remember. “I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.” He told them all. 

The hall burst into whispers and mutterings and they all absorbed the information being presented to them. “The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory.” Dumbledore continued once the students had quieted once more. “Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end.” He finished as he raised his goblet in a toast. 

Harry, along with every other student, raised theirs in response before taking a sip. After a few minutes though, Harry stood from the table and began to walk back to his room. Unaware of the concerned looks being shot at him by his friends and the Professors. 

Roughly half an hour later, as Harry was sitting on his bed, Dumbledore stepped in. “I never liked these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year, by accident of course.” He spoke aloud before turning to face Harry. “I put you in terrible danger this year Harry I'm sorry.” Dumbledore told him as he sat down on the bed beside him.

After a brief silence, Harry responded, his voice distant as he struggled to find the words. “Professor, when I was in the graveyard there was a moment... um... when Voldemort's wand and mine sort of connected.” 

“Priorium Contatum.” Dumbledore answered. “You saw your parents that night, didn't you? They reappeared.” 

Harry didn’t have to respond. The answer was obvious.

“No spell can reawaken the dead Harry I trust you know that.” The Professor told him as he rose from Harry’s bed. “Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right what is easy. But remember this, you have friends here. You're not alone.” He continued before stepping out of the room. Leaving Harry to ponder his words.

Later on, as all the students bid each other farewell and goodbye, Hermione returned to her office. She had claimed to need a moment to herself and, after some words with McGonagall, she was allowed to go. 

Once their she pulled the locket from her neck and placed it on the desk. She fiddled with it for a moment before finding the hidden button that allowed her to pop out the picture of Bellatrix held within. She reverently placed it on the desk before pulling out her wand and muttering a spell.

For a moment nothing happened. The picture sat idle and she feared she had failed even this simple task. 

But then it began to shake. It grew to many times its original size, the frayed edges becoming hard silver, as the image faded away to reveal a mirror about the size of the dictionary. 

Gently she picked it up and waited. After a few minutes, the glass began to ripple until the image of her wife’s cell in Azkaban appeared, along with her wife smiling manically back at her. 

“So Muddy.” Her wife started. “Has Snape kept our bargain?” She asked.

“Yes, mistress.” Hermione answered.

“Oh, good girl Muddy. My beautiful Muddy girl.” Bellatrix praised causing Hermione to flush pink. “And they don’t suspect a thing?” Bellatrix pressed.

“Not a thing, mistress.” Hermione answered slowly.

“What’s wrong Muddy?” Bellatrix demanded as she frowned at her wife’s sudden lack of enthusiasm. 

“It’s just...why?” Hermione eventually asked her, although not without a great deal of hesitation.

“Why…?” Bellatrix repeated, clearly confused.

“Why must we do this? Lie and cheat and kill. Why can’t we just run away like you promised? Find a home hidden away from the world? Away from the order and the deatheaters? Away from Volde-”

“Don’t say his name.” Bellatrix hissed causing her wife to recoil, both physically and from her rant. “I’ve told you this before Muddy. Rule number three, tell me what it is.”

“N-never to question mistress.” Hermione eventually murmured out.

“That’s right...and what did you just do.” 

“Question my mistress.”

“That’s right...and what is the punishment for questioning mistress?”

Hermione remained silent at this causing Bellatrix to press even harder. 

“Muddy…” She warned dangerously.

And even though Hermione knew there was no way Bellatrix could reach her. Knew deep in her heart that no matter what she said she was safe. She still cringed, she still cried as she heard that threatening tone. Still broke as she pulled her wand from her hip and held it up against her head. Waiting.

“Good girl. Now...Crucio!” Bellatrix cried out as Hermione summoned the spell to her lips. 

She fell to the ground as she shivered and rolled in pain. But she never dropped the wand. She still kept it perfectly still even as the spell boiled her blood and burned her scars. Eventually, Bellatrix let her drop the spell, at which point she pulled herself back into her chair and awaited her wife’s next instructions. 

Because no matter how much she may not have wanted to do something, she didn’t have a choice, not with Bellatrix. 

Never with Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'But there are limits as to what one can do.
> 
> Because only the conscious mind is put into the coma state, the unconscious mind is very much active.  
> This means that unless the owner of the body truly wishes to do something the controller cannot do it.'


End file.
